Katekyo High School Host Club
by lxoxjoanxoxl
Summary: Tsuna, 10th Boss-To-Be of the Vongola, enrolls in Katekyo H.S. to hone his mafia skills, though he is not aware of his other mission: find six candidates worthy of becoming his family -and more!- But Fate has a funny way of working things out. 1827 & more
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo High School Host Club**

**J.A.L. (a.k.a JoannaAnimeLover): Hee-hee, this was an idea I thought of when I was reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Johanna: . . . What the hell are you doing? You still have other stories to work on.**

**J.A.L: (whines) I don't care! I am working on them! Besides, I can't let this good idea slip by! Though, they might be a little OC, but it can't be helped.**

**Jay: I support you, Joanna-chan! **

**J.A.L: Thank you! Now, on with the story! The main pairing will be 1827 or 692718. But there will definitely be a lot of everyoneXTsuna! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Ouran High School Host Club. **

Chapter 1

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi **_

_**Katekyo High School, 10**__**th**__** grade, Class A**_

_**Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Amber**_

_**Age: 15 Birthday: October 14**_

_**Notable Facts: Tenth-Boss-to-be to the Vongola Family**_

**_Capable of Producing Sky and Dying Will Flames_**

"_No way!" Tsuna yelled._

_His infant tutor, Reborn, replied, "You have no choice. You must attend Katekyo High School. It is the High School that will hone your mafia skills."_

_The Katekyo High School, run by the Vongola family, appeared to be a school for the rich on the outside. On the inside, it was meant to polish one's skills in hopes of them becoming a future mafia member of the Vongola family or to gain an ally. _

_Tsuna was the to-be Tenth Boss of the Vongola family, a powerful mafia family known for their ability to use the Dying-Will Flame, an ability that enhances their strength and skills._

_T__suna replied, "I don't want to! I want nothing to do with the mafia!"_

_Reborn sighed, "Don't be stubborn! I have been training you since middle school and you haven't complained."_

_Tsuna had been trained by Reborn ever since the infant had popped out of nowhere during Tsuna's time in 7__th__ grade in Namimori Middle School. During Tsuna's time in middle school, Reborn taught Tsuna the ways of the mafia and how to use the Dying-Will Flame, regardless of Tsuna's resistance to learn. He had also developed a deep bond with Reborn as well as other people mafia-related. _

_Tsuna's progress was amazing, though. He had gone from using Dying Will Bullets to using Rebuke Bullets, as well as going from a normal Dying-Will Mode to a Hyper-Dying Will Mode. And Leon had given him his weapon, the X Gloves, and Leon only gave Reborn's students weapons when they were worthy. _

_Tsuna replied, "Apparently you never listened to me . . . Besides, I can't do a thing."_

_Reborn kicked Tsuna and said, "That's because all you do is whine, No Good Tsuna. You have achieved so much. Listen carefully, because this may be the only time I will compliment you. Your physical strength, endurance, intuition, and agility are superb. Leon even made those X Gloves and Rebuke Bullets for you!" He held out the chameleon, Leon, who had large . . . lizard eyes . . . Obviously the chameleon was failing at the puppy eye tactic. Reborn continued, "I cannot allow talent like that waste away. And that is the point of Katekyo High School."_

_Tsuna said, "But . . ."_

_Reborn said, "No buts. You are going to enroll!" And with that, the decision was made._

_Little did Tsuna know that he was going to Katekyo High School for another reason as well . . ._

Tsuna sighed as he put on his uniform, a white collared shirt with a black tie and blue long-sleeved vest and black pants. He combed his hair, though he knew his mop of chocolate brown hair could not be tamed to sit still.

He walked downstairs and saw his mother and Reborn.

He ate breakfast slowly, not eager to go to school. His mom smiled, "Hurry up and finish your meal. It's your first day of high school and you wouldn't want to be late, do you?"

Tsuna thought, '. . . I want to have nothing to do with it . . .' However, he said, "Alright, mom."

He finished his breakfast. He grabbed his book bag and walked to school, with Reborn following him.

Tsuna asked, "Reborn, why are you coming with me to school?"

Reborn replied, "I want to check out how the school teaches their students."

Tsuna made a small 'Oh' face, "That makes sense. Well, can you stay discreet about it?"

Reborn smirked, "I have a plan, so don't worry."

Those words did no comfort to the poor boy. However, before he could say anything more, they had reached the school. It was a tall school with peach white bricks and blue tile roofs. There were many buildings that made Tsuna's head spin. There were also many trees, flowers in bloom and green lawns. In front of him was a marble fountain and near the center was a clock tower. Around him were students, girls in their formal, yellow dresses and boys in their blue and white uniform. Tsuna said softly, "Pretty . . ."

Reborn said, "Now, remember Tsuna, you are here under the disguise of a scholar student."

Tsuna asked, "Eh?! Why is that?"

Reborn replied, "If word got out that you are the heir to the Vongola family, things will get hectic. Only the teachers, principal, and other staff know the real reason you are here, as they work for the Vongola family. And by the way, you need to get high grades on tests to keep up the disguise of a scholar student. If you get a bad grade, I will kill you."

Tsuna shivered, as he knew his tutor would do that. He said, "A-alright!"

Reborn said, "Good. Now, go to your homeroom!" With that, Reborn disappeared.

Tsuna, who was used to Reborn's sudden appearance and disappearance by now, was unfazed. He breathed in, 'Alright, I can do this.' Then, he breathed out and walked into the school.

"Class, we have a new student with us. He is a scholar student, so be polite to him. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," the teacher said as she wrote his name on the board. She said, "Come in, Mr. Sawada."

Tsuna entered the classroom nervously. He stood in front of the class with a small blush on his face. He said, "Um, it's an honor to be here with everyone. I hope to get along with everyone." He smiled.

The girls squealed, "Kyaaaaaa!! HE'S SO CUTE!!" They began to lose blood rapidly from their noses. Some of the guys blushed and had nose bleeds as well.

Tsuna became alarmed, "Ahhhhhh!! Someone call an ambulance!!"

The teacher smiled, "Don't worry, Mr. Sawada. This is not an unusual occurrence. They'll recover soon."

Tsuna thought, '. . . not an unusual occurrence? Oh boy . . .'

The teacher said, "Take a seat between Mr. Gokudera and Mr. Yamamoto. If you two would, please raise your hands."

A silver haired, grumpy looking teen raised his hand. Two seats away from him, a cheerful, black haired teen raised his hand. Tsuna walked over to them and took the seat in between them.

The black haired teen smiled, "I am Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you."

Tsuna smiled, "Nice to meet you." He thought, 'He seems friendly enough. I can't say much about the person next to me . . .' He stiffened when he felt a murderous aura coming from the silver haired teen.

He turned his head and smiled nervously at him, "Um . . ."

The silver haired teen growled, "Shut it, bastard."

Tsuna let out a small meep, "H-Hai (yes) . . ." He thought, 'This is going to be a long three years . . .'

&

Reborn smirked as he watched his student work. His infant companion, Colennello, said, "So, you didn't tell Tsuna his other mission, kora? How do you expect him to complete it, then?"

Reborn replied, "Don't worry. I'll tell him once he completes the first part of the mission."

Colennello said, "He can't find them if he doesn't know who to find, kora."

Reborn said, "I have no concerns, because I know they'll come to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**(checks mail) (is buried in mail)**

**Holy shit, I already got so many reviews! I'm embarrassed and happy. Anyways, I felt fueled up enough to update. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_**Gokudera Hayato**_

_**Katekyo High School, Grade 10, Class A**_

_**Gender:**__** Male **__**Hair Color:**__** Silver **__**Eye Color:**__** Green**_

_**Age:**__** 15 **__**Birthday:**__** September 19**_

_**Notable Facts:**__** Skilled with Explosives and Long Ranged Items**_

_**Half Brother of Poison Cooking Assassin Bianchi**_

_**Capable of Producing Storm, Cloud, Lightning, Rain, and Sun Flames**_

_**Hibari Kyoya **_

_**Katekyo High School, Grade 11, Class A**_

_**Gender:**__** Male **__**Hair Color:**__** Black **__**Eye Color:**__** Gray**_

_**Age:**__** 16 **__**Birthday:**__** May 5**_

_**Notable Facts:**__** Ranked Number One by Futa in the list of Strongest Students at Katekyo **_

_**Skilled with a pair of Tonfa**_

_**Affinity with Birds and Cloud Flames **_

Tsuna stared at the note on his desk. He had come back from lunch. It read,

'Come to the garden near the end of the North Corridor and South Hall. If you do not come, I swear I will bomb your house.'

Tsuna shivered at the last part, 'Jesus, this person's serious.' He considered the options, 'I could go and see what is up. Maybe this isn't a fight. But if it is, I might be badly beaten. Then again, if I don't go . . .'

He glanced at the last sentence and gulped. Tsuna thought, 'Well, maybe he's bluffing. But if he isn't . . . my mother could be seriously injured . . . I think it's best that I take the blow instead. I have a greater chance of surviving at least.'

...

Reborn said, "Looks like Tsuna got a note from someone."

Colonnello asked, "A love letter already?"

Reborn replied, "I doubt it. Let's follow him to see what's going on."

...

Tsuna walked outside, his X-Gloves on and a bottle of Hyper Dying Will pills he received from Basil. Basil was the subordinate of Tsuna's father, Iemitsu, who enjoyed messing around with Tsuna much to Tsuna's dismay.

Tsuna had believed his father to be an oil field worker when in fact, Tsuna's father was the 'Outside Advisor' of the Vongola family, the second highest position next to the Vongola Boss. Tsuna never learned this until 8th grade when his father appeared with the Ninth Boss to meet Tsuna. Need less to say, Tsuna was shock. And that was merely an understatement. However, Tsuna accepted that fact and the dislike he harbored to his father for being away so often lessened and even became something that slightly resembled respect.

Tsuna thought, 'Alright, it's around 3:30 . . . Where's the person who sent me the note?'

As if on cue, Tsuna saw someone coming into view. Tsuna blinked. It was the silvered hair teen.

Tsuna asked, "Er, are you the person who sent the note . . . um . . . what's your name?"

The person's eye twitched as he said, "Hayato Gokudera and yes, I am the one who sent the note. Isn't that obvious? Tch, and I thought you were smart or at least capable of human intelligence."

Tsuna said, "Ah . . . There's no reason to not make sure . . ."

**Inner Tsuna: (cries) No need for such harsh words.**

Gokudera growled, "I have been watching you during the entire day and especially during P.E."

Tsuna thought back to P.E., 'Ah yeah . . . I kinda did really badly there . . . Even if I have improved since middle school, I'm still far from good.' He painfully remembered the volley ball that hit his head.

Gokudera snarled, "I can't believe a weakling like you is going to become the 10th Boss of the renowned Vongola family."

Tsuna was caught of guard, "EH? H-How do you know about that?"

Gokudera light a cigarette, "It doesn't matter how I found it. What matters is the fact that you will lead the Vongola family to ruins!" He took out many dynamites and lit them with his cigarette, "Die!" He threw the bombs at Tsuna, "Double bombs!"

Tsuna screamed, "AIYAH!" He ran away from the oncoming bombs. Where he once stood was now a huge, gaping crater.

Tsuna panted, his heart beating irregularly fast, 'Dear Lord, if that had hit me . .! No, I don't wanna think about it!'

Gokudera appeared. He said, "Coward! Stop running and face me like a man!" He light more dynamites.

Tsuna blinked. Was it just his imagination or were the dynamites glowing with blue, red, purple, yellow, and green flames **(a/n. I don't think you can actually do that in Reborn without rings, but my fanfiction, my rules. Hee-hee-hee . . .)**? But he had no time to think about that, as the dynamites flew at him. He ran away from the dynamites again and hid behind a building.

The dynamites surrounded by the red and purple flames created the largest holes. Tsuna thought, 'I don't know what's going on but I should watch out for those flames.' Tsuna took out his pills and swallowed one.

Gokudera looked around, 'Where did that runt go?'

He then saw the shadow of someone behind a building, 'There!' He light some more dynamites using Storm Flames. He then threw them at the shadow. Gokudera caught sight of the brown haired teen turning around before the dynamites hit him. A explosion was heard and smoke covered the area Gokudera thought, 'Bulls eye. He's a goner.'

However, once the smoke cleared, Gokudera couldn't believe his eyes. There was a shield composed of orange Sky Flames surrounding an area. The flames then died out and Tsuna appeared.

However, he had an orange colored flame on his forehead and the mittens Tsuna was wearing changed into fingerless gloves with an X on them. His demeanor also changed from panicked to frighteningly calm.

Gokudera knew that Tsuna was much stronger than now. He growled, 'It doesn't matter. I won't lose! I just need to get serious!' He took out his mini bombs and threw them Tsuna. Then, he pulled out his larger bombs and lit them with Sun Flames. He tossed them at Tsuna, "Triple Bombs!" He grinned, 'This way, the mini bombs will be perceived by Sawada to be the same distance as the other bombs and he will be caught.'

However, Tsuna dodged the mini bombs easily and created a shield to protect him from the larger bombs.

Gokudera's eyes widened, 'How did he see through that?'

Tsuna said, as if able to read Gokudera's mind, "I saw you throwing the mini bombs at me earlier and was able to dodge them in time."

Gokudera got over his shock and said, "Is that so? You are sharper than you appear. But that won't be enough!"

He lit more bombs and charged at Tsuna. However, Gokudera stumbled and dropped the dynamites. His eyes widened, 'Oh shit!' Time slowed down. He thought miserably, 'I guess this is the end for me. I . . . can't believe it's going to end like this . . .'

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the bombs reaching the ground around Gokudera. Tsuna quickly ran to the bombs and defused them at an inhumanely fast speed. Once the bombs were safe, Tsuna let out a sigh. He then remembered Gokudera and became alert again.

But it seemed that Gokudera had no intent of fighting at the moment. Gokudera asked, "Why did you do that?"

Tsuna blinked, "Do what?"

Gokudera clarified, "Why did you save my life? Even when I tried to kill you . . ."

Tsuna said, "Oh. Well, it is because even if you did try to kill me, it doesn't mean I had any intent of harming you." He smiled, "Besides, anyone with morals would have done that."

Gokudera blushed at the innocent and calm smile on Tsuna's face. He bowed down, "I am sorry for my words and action earlier! You are worthy of being the Tenth Boss of the Vongola! In fact, you are more than qualified!"

Tsuna became flustered at the compliments, "N-no, you don't have to praise me . . ."

Gokudera shook his head, "It's not praise! It is facts! I would be honored if you allowed me to serve as your right hand man!"

Tsuna blinked, "E-eh?"

"Accepted." Reborn popped out of nowhere along with Colonnello.

Tsuna exclaimed, surprised, "R-Reborn! And Colonnello, too! What are you guys doing here?"

Reborn said, "Didn't I tell you I was going to be observing you?"

Colonnello said, "I just came here by chance, kora."

Tsuna protested, "But a thing like right hand man is too extreme! Can't we just be good friends or something?"

Gokudera said with a deadly and scarily serious face, "Absolutely not! I must be your right hand man!"

Tsuna let out a small 'meep.' He thought, 'I'm can't refuse when he says it so seriously . . .'

Reborn said, "Good job, Tsuna. You have acquired your first family member."

Tsuna blinked, "What?"

Before Reborn could say anything, a voice rang out, "What have you herbivores done to the school?"

The group turned their heads to see a boy with raven black hair and apathetic gray eyes appear.

Gokudera swore, "Crap! It's Hibari!"

Tsuna stared into the boy's gray eyes, drawn in by their intensity.

He snapped out of his daze when the boy said with a deadly serious face, "I shall bite you all to death for destroying school property."

Tsuna said, "W-what?"

The raven haired boy whipped out a pair of tonfa and charged at them. Need less to say, Gokudera jumped in front of Tsuna, "I'll protect you, Tenth!" He lit a few bombs and threw them at the teen.

However, the boy easily deflected them. He landed a blow to Gokudera's head, drawing blood and leaving Gokudera unconscious. He flicked the blood off his tonfa and turned his murderous gaze at Tsuna.

Tsuna, now scared to death, let out a 'meep.' He turned to Reborn and Colonnello, "R-Reborn! Colonnello! Do something!"

Reborn replied nonchalantly, "You're on your own, No Good Tsuna." With that, he and Colonnello jumped on Colonnello's hawk and flew away.

**Inner Tsuna: (tears of fear and anger) Damn you, Reborn, Colonnello! **

Tsuna took out his pills, 'I need these again.' He looked up and was shocked to see the gray eyed boy charging at him.

Quickly, Tsuna swallowed a pill and dodged the attack aimed at him by the black haired boy. Dust flew from the ground where the tonfa hit.

Once the dust cleared, Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow, 'The aura of this herbivore has changed drastically. But no matter.' He raised his tonfa and attacked Tsuna.

Tsuna managed to block one but the other one hit him right on the side of his head and sent him hurtling towards the ground. Tsuna winced as he felt blood flow but got up. He had no intention of fighting, but if the teen in front of him was to persist, Tsuna would have to disable him and then make his escape.

He readied himself for combat.

The boy said, "How amusing. No one has been able to block one of my tonfa before. You may be interesting, but you are not on the level that excites me." With that, he charged at Tsuna.

He pulled his arm back for a side blow with his tonfa. However, before he was able to attack, Tsuna disappeared and reappeared behind him in a flash.

The boy thought, alarmed, 'He's quick!'

Tsuna raised his elbow and brought it down on the boy's back. He had hit the nerve that caused paralysis.

The boy's eyes widened as his body went numb. He was about to hit the ground but Tsuna caught him. Tsuna then set him near the school building to lean against. Tsuna said, "You should be fine after a few hours." With that, he picked up Gokudera and made his exit.

The boy growled, a murderous aura emitting from him, 'I cannot believe I lost to that herbivore!' He thought, 'But still, that herbivore is on a level that excites me . . .' He smirked, 'Looks like I found a new toy.'

...

Gokudera woke up groggily. He said, "Nnh, where am I?" He saw Tsuna and the two infants in front of him. He remembered what happened and bolted up.

Tsuna had jumped a little at Gokudera's action. He asked, "Gokudera, are you alright?"

Gokudera began to apologize profusely, "I'm sorry Tenth! I can't believe I lost to that bastard! I'll do better next time!" Gokudera then noticed the bandage on Tsuna's head. He asked, concerned, "Are you alright?"

Tsuna smiled, "Yeah, it's just a scratch. Don't worry." He asked, "By the way, who was that person?"

Gokudera gritted his teeth, "That was Hibari Kyoya, second year in Class A, the head of the Discipline Committee or the Prefects. He is a blood thirsty bastard, but he's also ranked the strongest in our school. He absolutely loves Katekyo to death and hates anyone 'desecrating' it."

Tsuna said, "Is that so . . ?" He frowned, "I hope I don't cross paths with him again."

Gokudera said, "Even if you do, I will protect you! So don't worry, Tenth!"

Tsuna smiled and laughed softly, "Alright, thank you, Gokudera."

Gokudera blushed and averted Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna smiled, 'Maybe this won't be so bad.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Taking down review replies since I heard it might lead to me getting banned. O.o It might not be true, but I don't really want to take a chance.**

Chapter 3

_**Yamamoto Takeshi**_

_**Katekyo High School, Grade 10, Class A**_

_**Gender:**__** Male **__**Hair Color:**__** Black **__**Eye Color:**__**Brown**_

_**Age:**__** 15 **__**Birthday:**__** April 24**_

_**Notable Facts:**__** Excellent in Baseball and Swordsman Ship**_

_**Heir to the Shigure Souen Style**_

_**Affinity with Rain Flames**_

Tsuna sighed as the bell rang to signal P.E. He gathered his textbooks and walked to the locker rooms. Gokudera followed him. He asked, "Are you ok, Tenth?"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, "Hmm? Oh, yea, I'm fine." He smiled. Tsuna added, "I just don't really like P.E., seeing as I lack athleticism . . ."

Gokudera said, desperate to cheer his beloved Tenth up, "What are you saying? Your display of skills back during our fight was amazing!"

Tsuna said, "That's when I am in Hyper Dying Will Mode." He smiled, "Don't worry, Gokudera. I'm sure my athletic skills will improve with time." He thought, 'Or not . . .'

In the locker room, Gokudera (after changing in a flash) made sure no one was watching Tsuna while he changed into his large gym shirt and blue shorts. Currently, there was a pile of horny males who had tried to peek at Tsuna in his boxers.

Tsuna said nervously, "Er, there's no need to 'guard' me, Gokudera." He had put on his shirt and was currently pulling his shorts on.

What he was really saying was, 'Please don't harm the public anymore.'

However, Gokudera didn't seem to take the hint, "No! No one is allowed to see the Tenth's sacred virgin flesh, not even his right hand man!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped **(a/n. is there a better word for this? Because I want to know it.) **at Gokudera's melodramatic behavior. He was fully dressed, "Anyways, let's just go, Gokudera."

Gokudera nodded with a smile and followed Tsuna as they walked downstairs.

...

Tsuna stood in the middle of field as people were picking teams for baseball. It was only boys who were playing, though. The girls were standing on the sides, cheering for them. Tsuna could hear many squeals from fangirls that threatened to destroy his ear drums. He thought as he stared at the large baseball stadium they were in, '. . . Is this really necessary . . ?'

Soon, he was the last one standing. The teams were evenly divided. In other words, he was basically an extra . . . a horrible-in-sports extra.

So, instead of being a player, the teams were debating on who would take the 'eye-candy.' Yes, Tsuna had a way of turning men gay, and these poor hormone-filled teens were no exception. It was a blessing (getting allies) and a curse (getting horny allies).

The argument was long and bitter. It was not until a dark haired teen, who Tsuna recognized as Yamamoto Takeshi, stepped in with smile, "Hey, does it really matter what team Tsuna is in? We can see him from either side. So, my team will just take him in since our bench is near the center and we start playing the game."

The boys said uncertainly, "Well, if Yamamoto-san says so . . ."

Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna, "Is that fine with you?"

Tsuna nodded, not really caring since he probably wasn't going to play. He walked to the bench and sat down. Tsuna watched Yamamoto as he played. He heard the boys compliment him and the girls squealing over him. Tsuna was very impressed by Yamamoto's incredible athletic skills. He thought dreamily, 'Mmm . . . I wish I had such great athletic skills . . . Yamamoto is really popular isn't he?' He smiled as Yamamoto hit another home run. But Tsuna couldn't help but feel something was off with Yamamoto's play.

...

Reborn said to Colonnello, "Yamamoto Takeshi . . . What do you think of him?"

Colonnello responded, "I heard he has a high potential to become a top assassin, kora. And he has tons of fans. So, I guess I would say that he is impressive, kora."

Reborn smirked, "Exactly. We need someone like that in our family."

Colonnello asked, "I thought you weren't supposed to interfere with Tsuna's mission, kora."

Reborn replied, "Don't worry, I won't have to."

...

Tsuna sighed as he swept the field, 'How did I end up being the only one sweeping up the field?' He looked forlornly at the large field, "This is going to take forever . . ."

"Or not!" a voice rang out cheerily.

Tsuna spun around and saw Yamamoto coming towards him with a broom slung over his shoulders. Tsuna stuttered, "Y-Yamamoto, what are you doing here?"

Yamamoto grinned, "I thought you might need some help, so I came here."

Tsuna gave Yamamoto a grateful smile, "Thanks, Yamamoto, but am I disturbing you?"

Yamamoto replied, "Don't worry! It's nothing."

Tsuna said, relieved, "That's good."

Together, they swept in silence. Tsuna said just to break the ice, "Yamamoto, you were amazing today!"

Yamamoto grinned, "Is that so? Thanks for the compliment!"

Tsuna smiled, "It's not just a compliment. It is true." He added, "Though, something did seem off with you today . . . But since I don't really know you well, I wonder if I am wrong . . ."

Yamamoto froze. Then, he smiled, "Man, you are very astute, Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked, "Eh? There is something wrong?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Lately, I've been in a slump. It seems like my game isn't at its best. I don't know what to do . . ." He asked Tsuna, "What do you think I should do?"

Tsuna was taken back, "Y-You're asking me?"

Yamamoto grinned, "Yeah. You seem like the type who gives really good advice."

Tsuna thought about it, "Well, I guess effort is the way to go."

Yamamoto stared at him, and then his face broke into a grin as he slung an arm over Tsuna's shoulders, "Yeah, I was thinking that too! You're right, I should put more effort into things."

Tsuna smiled back at Yamamoto, happy that he said the right thing.

...

"What? Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof?" Tsuna exclaimed, shocked.

The student said, "Yea! Apparently, he broke his arm yesterday when he practiced for too long. And now he's going to jump!"

Tsuna was mortified, 'It's my fault. It's because I told him effort is the best way to go. I have to stop him!'

He ran out to the roof of the Central Building. He saw a crowd had gathered and heard snatches of pleads at Yamamoto to not jump. Speaking of Yamamoto, he was standing near the edge of the building with a bandaged arm. Tsuna managed to push his way through the crowd and yell, "Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto looked up and saw Tsuna. He smiled sadly, "Oh, hello Tsuna. If you here to stop me, it's no use."

Tsuna yelled, "Yamamoto, why are you doing this?"

Yamamoto lowered his head, "Baseball is all I am. If I cannot play, I fail at everything. And I would rather die that fail. I am sure you have felt feelings like this before."

Tsuna argued, "No, never! The very idea is ridiculous!"

Yamamoto looked up, "What?"

Tsuna reasoned, "I mean I have never felt such emotions, even if things are looking bleak. I never have thought of killing myself because I know that one failure isn't going to be the end of the world!"

Yamamoto said angrily, "One failure? Baseball is all I am. If I can't do it, I can't do anything!"

Tsuna yelled, "That's not true! You're not all baseball! You have many other things to live for!"

Yamamoto asked angrily, "What do I have to live for then?"

Tsuna said, "Friends, family, future memories, all those simple pleasures in life. Don't any of those things matter to you?" He asked sadly with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Yamamoto looked like he was about to happen upon a revelation.

Tsuna continued, "Besides, your arm will heal. You will always have another chance to do your best at baseball. You will never get another chance to live life. Why can't you realize that?"

Yamamoto looked up, "Tsuna . . . I-"

All of a sudden, Tsuna was kicked in the back and fell on top of Yamamoto. The force sent them tumbling off the building. The on lookers gasped and a few broke out into screams.

Tsuna thought, 'Crap! Is it going to end like this?' At that moment, a Rebuke bullet hit him and he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. He immediately reacted. The only thought in his mind was to protect Yamamoto.

He used his soft flames to lighten their landing and managed to land on his feet while supporting Yamamoto. The flame on his head died out as he asked, "Yamamoto, are you alright?"

Yamamoto nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you, Tsuna . . . for more than one thing. You made me realize that I shouldn't throw away my life so easily. You're amazing, Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked and then returned the smile, "No, I'm not that amazing. I'm just glad that you're safe."

Yamamoto grinned, "Next time, I'll think twice before I do something like that."

Tsuna nodded, "You better.

Reborn blew his gun, 'Mission accomplished.'

Omake

_Gokudera's feelings upon being left out of most of the chapter: Lions attacking each other._

_Gokudera's feelings upon hearing that Tsuna fell off a building and he wasn't there to protect him: Dinosaurs roaring in the background._

_Gokudera's feelings upon hearing that Tsuna fell off a building because of some student named Yamamoto Takeshi (dubbed Baseball Freak from now on): Volcanoes exploding and ice storms blowing._

_Gokudera's feelings upon hearing that Yamamoto was getting a little too close to Tsuna: The universe blowing up._

_He found Yamamoto immediately and yelled, "YOU BASEBALL FREAK! I WILL NOT ALLOW THE TENTH TO BE INJURED ANY FURTHER BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

_Yamamoto blinked and grinned, "Err, sorry, but who are you? And who's the Tenth?"_

_Gokudera shouted, "I am Gokudera Hayato, the Tenth's right hand! And the Tenth is none other than the amazing Sawada Tsunayoshi!"_

_Yamamoto smiled, "Oh, Tsuna?"_

_Gokudera yelled, "Don't say his name so casually, you baseball freak! I will not allow you to be his right handed man, because I am his right handed man!"_

_Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly, "Don't worry, I won't usurp your position or whatever. I just want to be Tsuna's best friend." He thought to himself, 'I think that's all . . .'_

_It was then a beautiful (?) one-sided rivalry was born. And Tsuna was clueless throughout the whole thing (sweat-drops)._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I'm planning on teaching them better moves for a not-so-secret series of fights in the future, so stay tuned!)

_**Lambo **_**_Youji _****(a/n. means child or so I believe. By the way, Lambo is going to look like his 15-year old self but smaller)**

_**Katekyo High School, Grade 13, Class A**_

_**Gender:**__** Male **__**Hair Color:**__** Black **__**Eye Color:**__** Emerald**_

_**Age:**__** 17**__** Birthday:**__** May 28**_

_**Notable Facts:**__** Part of the Bovine Family**_

_**Older Brother of I-Pin**_

_**Affinity with Thunder Flames**_

_**Possesses the legendary 10-year Bazooka**_

_**Possesses the Perfected Electric Cuio, which makes him immune to electricity**_

_**Uses techniques like Thunder Set (charges his body with electricity), and **__**Electrico Cornata (charges lightning through his horns and causes serve shock to whoever it comes in contact with, though its accuracy is low)**_

_**Ryohei Sasagawa**_

_**Katekyo High School, Grade 13, Class A**_

_**Gender:**__** Male **__**Hair Color:**__** Silver **__**Eye Color:**__** Brown**_

_**Age:**__** 17 **__**Birthday:**__** August 26**_

_**Notable Facts:**__** One of the strongest in Katekyo High School**_

_**Older Brother of Kyoko, who is able to bring out the best in her brother**_

_**Captain of the Boxing Team**_

_**Always in Dying Will Mode**_

_**Affinity with Sun Flames**_

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were getting ready for another day of P.E. They had changed and were out on the gym floor. It was the twenty minute free time currently, where you were free to play or do whatever you wanted for twenty minutes. The boys were eagerly playing basketball, baseball, or some other sport in a mini arena (to which Tsuna was amazed by and thought that it was unnecessary). However, the girls were just talking in groups around the gym court.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were currently playing baseball. Due to Gokudera's competitive nature and wanting to prove himself better than Yamamoto as Tsuna's right handed man, he was currently trying to beat Yamamoto by scoring more runs. Tsuna was sitting down after hitting one home run and a few hits. He panted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The field was fucking HUGE! It was tiring just to run once.

He saw three of his classmates, Kyoko Sasagawa (a sweet, angelic girl that made Tsuna slightly blush every time she smiled at him **(a/n. Tsuna doesn't like-like her. It's just a small crush since he's still in the closet. But Hibari will be the one to drag him out of that closet (smirks)**), Hana Kurokawa (Kyoko's best friend), and Haru Miura (a strange but lovable and peppy girl that Tsuna had saved from falling over a bridge. Don't ask how that happened. But ever since, she had been showing signs of an obvious crush on Tsuna) whispering, occasionally glancing at him, and then giggling. Haru's face was slightly flushed as the others talked to her. She was also clutching a water bottle tightly.

Tsuna blinked, why were they doing that?

Suddenly, she turned to him and took a deep breath. She walked over, water bottle in hand. Tsuna blinked, wondering what she wanted.

Haru stopped in front of Tsuna. She said with a heavy blush, "Um, Tsuna . . . Do you want some water?" She held out the water bottle, her head slightly bent.

Tsuna thought, 'Oh, is that why she's so nervous?' He smiled, "Thank you Haru."

Haru said with a relieved smile, "No! It's my job as a future wife of Tsuna to look after you!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. He wondered if he could ever get Haru out of that delusion. He reached and lightly grasped the water bottle, "Thanks."

Haru smiled and let go. But since Tsuna didn't have a good grip on it, it crashed to the floor. And the cap was loose, so water flew three feet into the air **(a/n. I swear, some kid dropped juice and he was only one foot away from the ground, yet the force was strong enough to get onto my shirt which was like three feet from the ground. And it was grape juice against my sky blue shirt. Nice)** and splattered all over Tsuna's gym clothes, soaking him wet. Tsuna shouted, "Hiiiih!"

The sound of the crash made people turn their heads. Tsuna's wet, white shirt clung to his lean body, making it somewhat transparent. They could see his nipples, chest, and stomach. And his blue shorts were complete soaked, clutching to his thin legs. The guys and a few girls passed out from a major nosebleed.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked up to see what was going on. Their mouth fell open once they caught sight of the soaked Tsuna. They blushed and held their nose for the on-coming nosebleed.

Haru blushed, "S-s-sorry, Tsuna!"

Tsuna laughed, "No, it's alright. I'll just change me clothes." He thought, 'Quickly.' He shuddered and let out a small, 'Hiih!' as he felt horny eyes upon him.

He quickly excused himself, ran upstairs, and grabbed a spare change of clothes. He walked out into the hallway to the bathrooms (which were large and grand with showers, bath tubs, Jacuzzis, clean toilets, and changing rooms). He went into one changing room and quickly changed. He then folded his damp clothes, planning to dry them later.

He sighed, 'Geez, I haven't had the need to bring extra changes of clothes since I stopped using Dying Will Bullets, but it's a habit that sticks to me.' He walked with a nostalgic smile on his face, 'Ah, the past brings up memories of when I met Reborn . . .'

. . .

**J.A.L.: Where are the flashback clips?**

**Johanna: What clips?**

**J.A.L.: (waves arms) The one of when Tsuna met Reborn! (angry) I swear, if you broke them, Johanna, I'm gonna-!**

**Jay: (holds out a soggy clip) Sorry, J-chan . . . I got it wet when I was drinking my juice . . . (watery eyes) I'm sorry . . .**

**J.A.L.: (watery eyes) Oh, Jay, dear! I'm not mad! (hugs him) There, there.**

**Johanna: (annoyed) Why is there such an obvious difference in treatment?**

**J.A.L.: I treat Jay nicely because he's sooo cute and nice to me! You on the other hand, are un-cute and lack enthusiasm. **

**Johanna: (twitches) You bit-!**

**J.A.L.: (ignores) Anyways, let's continue on with the story.**

Tsuna's ears then picked up the sound of someone crying and menacing voices. Being curious, he peered into the hallway.

He saw a small child reaching for a small cow plush, surrounded by several people Tsuna recognized to be in Class 1-D.

The child had wavy, black hair and bright green eyes. He wore the high school uniform (with a cow print undershirt), though. Tsuna blinked, 'Why is a kindergartener wearing the High School section uniform?'

The child whined, "Give back Bovine-chan!" He had tears in his eyes

The yazuka (a term used for gang members) grinned maliciously, "This rag doll? You can have it if you catch it." He tossed it to the other person, who laughed as he tugged at the arm.

The boy cried, "Stop it! It's a gift to me from my dead grandma!"

Tsuna, feeling sympathy for the child, stepped out onto the scene, "Hey, stop it!"

The men turned and snarled, "Eh, it's some scrawny boy." He growled, "Mind your own business." He laughed, "Let's teach this punk a lesson."

The other men said, "Yeah!" They charged at Tsuna, whose eyes widened as he fumbled around for his Hyper Dying Will pills and X-Gloves. Luckily, he always took his pills and gloves with him in a pocket. Reborn made sure of it (translation: bombed Tsuna whenever he forgot to carry his pills and gloves).

He swallowed a pill and immediately, the Dying Will flame appeared on his head. He quickly parried blows coming from all sides.

Another student was walking down the hallway, a towel over his shoulders and a water bottle in boxing gloved hands. He had silver hair, brown eyes, and boxing shorts on as well as black shoes. Ryohei Sasagawa said in a disappointed voice, "Argh, aren't there any extremely good fighters out there?"

He heard some commotion and blinked, "Huh? Sounds like an extreme fight!" He peeked around the corridor and saw a brown haired student faced off with some punks from Class 1-D. There was also a black haired child sitting on the floor, eyes wide with admiration and decorated with a few tears.

The brown haired student quickly hit the paralyzing point on the back of each of the yazukas' necks in a swift and graceful movement.

Ryohei thought, 'How graceful and powerful . . . how . . . EXTREME!'

**And that was when Ryohei made it his life-long goal to recruit Tsuna into his boxing team.**

Tsuna let out a sigh as the flame went out and all the bullies were unconscious. He gingerly picked up the cow plush and handed it to the small boy with a smile, "Here."

The boy had a small blush on his face as he took the doll, "Thank you . . ."

Tsuna thought, 'Ayer . . . This boy is kinda cute.' He smiled, "What is your name?"

The boy said with a confident smile, "I am Youji Lambo-san!" He laughed boastingly, "I am the greatest hit-man in the Bovino Family! I am from Class 3-A and I love sweets and food!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, 'What did he say?' Then, it hit him. Tsuna yelled, "Wait, did you say you were in Class 3-A?"

No way, this kid was a senior?

All of a sudden, a voice shouted, "Extreme!"

Tsuna yelled, "Hii! Who is that?" He turned around and saw a silver haired man charging at them, knocking aside the unconscious gang members.

Tsuna yelled, "Hii!" He shielded himself with his arms. After a while, he hesitantly opened his eyes and let out a small, 'Hii!' as he saw the man right in his face.

The teen said, "Extreme! You knocked out those people with precision and tactic!"

Tsuna said, "A-ah, you saw that?"

The man said, "Extremely! I wish to know your name!"

Tsuna smiled nervously, "A-ah, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi from Class 1-A . . ." He thought, 'What is with this person and the word extreme?'

The man said, "Extremely cool! I am Sasagawa Ryohei from Class 3-A!"

Tsuna blinked, "Sasagawa?" It then hit him, "You're related to Kyoko-chan?"

No way . . . There was such a difference in personality!

(insert picture of Ryohei on fire and Kyoko with angel wings)

Then, Lambo yelled, "Hey, don't ignore Lambo-san!" Lambo jumped onto Tsuna's leg and hugged him tightly.

Tsuna said, "Ack! I forgot about him!" He tried to pry Lambo off his leg.

But Ryohei grabbed his hands and said, "Join the boxing team!"

Tsuna twitched, "What?"

All of a sudden, a voice with a Chinese-accent yelled, "Aiyah, Lambo, what are you doing?"

The three turned to see a cute girl with her hair in two braids. She wore the Katekyo High School uniform.

Lambo said, "I-pin-chan!"

The girl glanced at the Class 1-D students and said, "Big Brother, have you gotten into trouble again?"

Tsuna was shocked, 'B-B-B-BIG BROTHER? This kid?'

Lambo laughed, "Na-ha-ha, Tsuna here was more than a match for them!"

The girl looked up, "Ah, did you help Lambo?"

Tsuna said, "W-well . . ."

Ryohei said, "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi from Class 1-A! He was extremely talented in defeating those people! I want him to join the Boxing Team! You too, I-pin!"

Tsuna asked, "Eh?"

The girl smiled, "I am I-pin Youji, Class 2-A. I train in the style of the Gyoza Fist. I thank you for looking after Lambo."

Lambo said, "I took care of myself just fine!"

Ryohei said, "She is an extremely talented martial artist!"

Tsuna asked, "Gyoza Fist?"

"It is a technique that combined martial arts with the garlic that lines the rare Gyoza bun. When the enemy smells the garlic, it fuddles their mind and they cannot control their muscles."

Tsuna turned around, 'That voice . . .'

He spotted Reborn in boxing shorts, an elephant on his head, boxing gloves, and a small goatee. Tsuna yelled, "Reborn, what the hell is up with your outfit?"

Ryohei exclaimed, "Master Pao Pao!"

Tsuna yelled, "Master Pao Pao?"

Ryohei explained, "Master Pao Pao is the best in boxing and resides in the mountains! He comes down only once in a while and appears before the greatest boxers!"

Tsuna thought, 'Uso! Reborn led a life I didn't even know about!' Tsuna asked Reborn, "By the way, why are you here?"

Reborn said, "I am here to see the new people you met. Colonnello is here too."

All of a sudden, Colonnello appeared with an outfit similar to Reborn's, but with an eagle hat. He said, "Yo, kora."

Ryohei exclaimed, "Master Hao Hao!"

Tsuna thought, 'Master Hao Hao?'

Colonnello glanced at Ryohei, "Hm, I see, this is the one, Reborn."

Reborn nodded, "Do you think you can do it?"

Colonnello said, "Sure, why not, kora?"

Tsuna asked, "Do what?"

Before Reborn could say anything, Hibari appeared around the corridor.

Tsuna squeaked, "Hiih! H-H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari glared, "What is all this commotion? I shall not have you disturbing the order of this school."

I-pin blushed, "H-Hibari-san!"

Lambo glared, "Don't worry, I-pin! Lambo-san will protect you from the scary guy!"

Hibari said dangerously, "I dislike crowds of weak herbivores. I shall eliminate you all." In an instance, he whipped out his tonfas. He looked at Tsuna and pointed a tonfa at him, "I shall bite you to death first, seeing as I have unfinished business with you."

Tsuna panicked, "E-E-EH?"

Reborn said to Ryohei, I-pin, and Lambo, "You better leave. This is going to be dangerous."

I-pin nodded and scooped up the squirming Lambo (who was yelling, "Let go of Lambo-san! I'm going to save Tsuna!") and retreated.

Ryohei said, oblivious of the tense atmosphere, "Alright, Master Pao Pao." He yelled, "Tsuna, after you're done here, please come to the Sport's Building, Room 5B!" With that, he left, continuing his training.

Tsuna thought, 'Hiiih!'

Reborn said, "Good luck, Tsuna." With that, he and Colonnello left to find a place to nap.

Tsuna yelled, "R-Reborn, don't leave me!" However, it was futile.

Tsuna turned around slowly, frightened by Hibari. It was ridiculous how terrified Tsuna was, but somehow, Hibari made his heart race faster and make him incredibly nervous and scared.

Hibari said, "We never finished our battle. I will bite you to death and settle the score once and for all." With that said, he charged at the numb Tsuna.

Tsuna, unable to dodge the attack, was hit squarely in the stomach, giving a gasp of pain. He was flung all the way back to the other end of the corridor, hitting the wall and leaving a large hole. Tsuna crumbled down, the pain overtaking him.

Hibari said, "Tch, how disappointing. You seem to have decreased drastically in strength. But no matter, I still shall bite you to death."

He came at Tsuna again, hitting Tsuna upside his head and then the side of his head with his tonfas. He finished it off by kicking Tsuna to the right side of the corridor.

Tsuna cried out in pain, 'It hurts! And I can't buy enough time to get my Hyper Dying Will pills!'

All of a sudden, a voice called out, "Tenth!" Another voice said, "Tsuna!"

Tsuna and Hibari turned their heads to see Gokudera and Yamamoto at the end of the west corridor. They were panting, most likely because they were searching for Tsuna.

Gokudera growled, taking out dynamites, "You bastard! What have you done to the Tenth?"

Yamamoto held out a bat, "Oy, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it seems that you're taking it too far."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, 'Yamamoto . . . I can't believe how dense you are . . .'

Tsuna yelled, "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Stay back!"

Hibari scoffed, "More herbivores?"

Gokudera yelled, "You bastard, you're going to pay for hurting the Tenth!" Gokudera's dynamites lit with Storm Flames as he threw them at Hibari.

Hibari, quick as lighting, knocked the bombs back at Gokudera and Yamamoto. They exploded right where Yamamoto and Gokudera were standing. Hibari walked over to area which was covered with smoke, tonfas raised with intent to kill them for interfering. Once the smoke cleared, Gokudera and Yamamoto were on the floor, covered in wounds.

Hibari raised a tonfa, preparing the finish the job. He brought it down.

Then, a hand surrounded by a Dying Will flame stopped him. Hibari was slightly surprised, but it disappeared quickly, replaced by a smirk, "So you have finally come out?"

Tsuna, in Hyper Dying Will mode, said, "I shall not allow you to harm my friends any further."

Hibari twisted his body around to swing his free arm at Tsuna's face. Tsuna quickly evaded a direct blow, but the pressure from the blow grazed his cheek, leaving a cut. Tsuna's eyes widened, 'Such power!'

Tsuna leapt back, hand holding his cheek, 'Just from the mere pressure of his tonfa . . .'

Hibari charged at Tsuna again, aiming his tonfa's at Tsuna's chest area. Recovering quickly, Tsuna side-stepped the attack and got behind Hibari, intent on paralyzing him again. However, it seemed that Hibari saw it coming.

The back of his tonfa's opened, a spike appearing. He swung his arm backwards and hit Tsuna. Thankfully, Tsuna managed to avoid the worse of it, despite the surprise. It did cut through his left arm, however.

Tsuna hissed at the pain and fell back again. He panted, 'No good. I haven't been able to land one blow on him.'

Hibari voiced his thoughts, "How pathetic. I haven't even gotten a scratch."

Tsuna frowned, 'I can't stay like this. I need to become offensive.'

Hibari ran at Tsuna again. Tsuna quickly used his arm to soften the blow of one tonfa swung at him and grabbed the other one. Using Hibari as a platform, Tsuna flipped over Hibari and kicked him squarely in the back. The extremely strong force sent Hibari flying the other side of the room, but he somehow managed to land on his feet.

Hibari coughed up some blood onto his hand. He stared at the crimson liquid, and then commented, "It's been a while since I bled." He smirked, "But that won't happen again." With that, he ran again at Tsuna.

Tsuna raised his hands to block a tonfa, but once he did, the pain coursed through his arm. He hissed, 'His blows suddenly became sharper! Does it mean he has been playing with me all this time?'

Hibari said, "Too slow!" He quickly slammed the other tonfa down upon Tsuna's head. Tsuna bent down from the blow, blood running down his head. Quickly, Tsuna used the chance to counterattack by kicking Hibari's leg from under him. Hibari fell back and was quickly hit by Tsuna's oncoming leg. Hibari fell back. Tsuna seized the opportunity to get up and land ten swift punches upon Hibari, the last one sending Hibari away from Tsuna.

Hibari coughed up more blood once he recovered. He glanced at his body, covered in scratches and bruises. He commented, "It's been a long time since I have found a worthy opponent."

Tsuna frowned, "I do not wish to become your enemy."

Hibari scoffed, "You have no say in this decision." He smirked, "I will not rest until I bite you to death."

Tsuna said softly, "Then let us end this."

With that said, they both charged at each other. However, Tsuna's flame suddenly went out. Tsuna thought, 'Oh crap! Not now!'

Also, an object was thrown in Tsuna and Hibari's way. Tsuna tripped, 'Hiih!' Hibari quickly sidestepped it. He was distracted by the object, so he didn't notice that Tsuna tripped over it and was on a collision course with him. But where they collided was shocking.

Tsuna and Hibari accidentally kissed as their lips locked with the other.

Hibari had an unreadable look of shock.

Tsuna was going into trauma, 'I'm . . . I'm . . . LOSING MY FIRST KISS TO HIBARI-SAN?' Quickly, he pulled back (for some reason, Tsuna missed the warmth but immediately hit himself once he had that thought), but the damage was done.

Hibari stood over Tsuna, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

Tsuna cried, 'I'm going die!' He bowed, "I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san! It was an a-accident!"

Hibari raised a tonfa.

Tsuna cried, 'Good bye, cruel world . . .'

Then, a whip appeared and wrapped around Hibari's tonfa and pulled backwards, so Hibari could not put his tonfa down. Tsuna looked behind Hibari to see what angel saved him. He said, "Ah, it's!"

The person smiled, "Hello, my cute little brother!"

**To be continued . . . because this chapter is too darn long . . . **

**Lambo: Lambo-san barely got a part in this!**

**J.A.L.: (throws a shoe at him) Shut up! I'll put you in the next chapter so be quiet!**

**Lambo: (cries) Gotta . . . stay . . . calm . . . **


	5. Tsuna in Wonderland

_**Banifi: kya! hyper yaoi fangirl scream that was awesome! please put the next one soon! and please pretty please send me a message when you put the next chapter! kay? thanks! PS: put more hibari x tsuna seens**_** (you mean scenes?)**_** smirk**_

**Thanks for the review! Er . . . not to sound like a bitch or anything, but I'm not going to message you. You'll just have to check for chapter updates. And HibariXTsuna is definitely coming your way! **

_**Ila Way: hahahh! I really want to look at Hibari's expression when they kissed accidentally! xD This chap is fun.. xD Love it.. kufufu  
18271827182718271827 xD**_

**Hee, you'll just have to imagine his face. Thanks for the review! I love reviews!**

_**Estrella85: Great chapter! Loved how you introduced so many new people without interrupting the story.**_

**I aim to please, tee-hee!**

_**.: oh, a whip! that only means one person! Dino-san! yay!  
ty for the responses to the reviews, it makes me happy that my words actually mean something, not to mention that your responses are hilarious :  
i think 8059 will be ok, it's not my favorite as well, BUT, 802759 is approved by me all the way!  
i liked this chapter though the part with hibari beating up tsuna made me slightly saddened, but that's ok. and i'm pretty sure hibari wasn't upset about that kiss... he was just mad that he didn't initiate it lolz.  
i can't wait for your next chapter! mukuro needs some show time too haha!  
-TCSL**_

**Yes, Dino to the rescue! **

**My replies are funny? Really? Thank you so much! I appreciate it. **

**Yes, 802759 all the way!**

**Well, Hibari has not fully accepted his growing feelings for Tsuna, 'cause he's immature that way. Don't worry, he'll learn . . . Ack! (feels evil presence behind her) **

**Hibari: (tonfas raised) Die.**

**J.A.L.: (runs away) NEVER!**

**Mukuro will show soon! Just wait for him!**

_**Heavenstar72**_**: **_**O...M...G... that was really really good! yeah, some boy kissing! and nice job on introducing dino! i can't wait for the next chapter. it's very accurate to the manga/anime, somewhat... but it's still close.**_

**BL is the best love there is. XD**

_**Sigyn-chi: kyyaa! This one is for the win, mainly because Tsuna got his first kiss stolen to Hibari-san! -grins- But I get the feeling that Reborn and Colonnello are planning something to make Tsuna's life more miserable than it already is... maybe they will force Tsuna to create a host club or something? -grins-**_

**OMG, IT'S SIGYN-CHI-SAN!****I LOVE YOUR STORIES! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD REVIEW TO ME! I'M SO HAPPY! (cries)**

**YOU AND I SHOULD TOTALLY BE BUDDIES BECAUSE WE HAVE SUCH SIMILAR INTERESTS (yes, I read profiles when I am bored. They're funny sometimes. Now, if only I could figure out how to edit mine. I am a technologically challenged retard) **

**Err, anyways, replying to the review . . . The part about Reborn and Colonnello forcing Tsuna to make a host club . . . damn you're sharp! Well, I'm glad someone caught on! **

Chapter 5 – Omake

_J.A.L: Due to everyone wanting Mukuro to appear, I have decided to make an omake with all the characters. It's a classic spin-off of Alice in Wonderland! And it's just for fun, so enjoy!_

_OMG! I found an Ouran High School Host Club Opening with the cast of Reborn in it! You must watch it!_

www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?vfNsQgWfPNuU

**Gokudera: (grumbles as he holds up his costume) Argh, why do we have to do a stupid Alice in Wonderland chapter?**

**Yamamoto: (laughs) Don't be so sore. This seems fun! (smiles)**

**Gokudera: (blushes as he lowers his face and tries to pass it off as anger)**

**Yamamoto: (dodging Gokudera's attacks) What role did you get?**

**Gokudera: . . . Tweedle Dee . . .**

**Yamamoto: (laughs) What a coincidence! I got Tweedle Dum! (slings arm over Gokudera)**

**Gokudera: (growls with a small bush and pushes Yamamoto off) Just great! And I'm supposed to be Alice's assistant! I don't want to help out that stupid Dokuro! **

**Yamamoto: Eh? What makes you think Dokuro is going to be Alice?**

**Gokudera: She's the only main female, so it makes sense . . .**

**Chrome: (walks by and hears Gokudera) Ah, I'm not Alice. I have the role of the Cheshire Cat along with Mukuro-sama. **

**Gokudera: Eh? Then who is Alice?**

**Mukuro: (appears) Ku-fu-fu, you're not quite sharp, are you?**

**Gokudera: (holds out bombs) Mukuro, you bastard!**

**Mukuro: Ku-fu-fu, feisty as ever. Anyways, think about it. Alice is the main character in the story. Who is the main character in Reborn?**

**Yamamoto: (muses) I guess that would be Tsuna . . .**

**Gokudera and Yamamoto: !**

**Mukuro: (smirks) Seems like you figured it out.**

**Tsuna: (holds up his costume and twitches) D-do I really have to wear this?**

**Reborn: (holds a bomb) Wear it or die.**

**Tsuna: (scared) Hiih! Yes sir!**

_There once was an incredibly cute little girl name Alice. On a particularly fair day, she was sitting outside, under a shady tree, reading her favorite book._

Tsuna appeared. He wore a frilly blue dress with a folded collar. It had a frilly apron over it, and two frilly wristbands were around his wrists. He also had a blue headband with white frills and black and white stripped ribbons on each side. He wore white stockings with black dress shoes. Tsuna's spiky brown hair had been slightly patted down so that was less spiky and made him more feminine.

He cried, 'Why me?'

_One day, the strangest thing happened._

Tsuna heard the pitter-patter of feet and looked sideways, "Hm?"

A small child with wavy hair, horns, green eyes, and a cow tail ran by. He was holding a pocket watch, "Ah, Lambo-san is late! The candy will be all gone! Nnh, Lambo-san will not lose!"

He ran to a hole in the ground and jumped into it.

Tsuna stared in shock, 'What the hell was that?' He shivered as he returned to his book, 'Just forget that happened, Tsuna.'

"What are you doing, No-Good Tsuna? Get in there!"

Tsuna felt a kick as he sent flying to the hole. He cried, "Hiih!" He fell into the hole and tumbled down.

_And so Alice's adventure began._

_..._

Tsuna yelled, "Ow!" He had landed on his bum on hard tile. He got up, "Ow, ow . . ." He opened his eyes to see a fairly large room. He said, "E-e-eh? What is this?"

He looked upwards to see the hole had disappeared. He cried, "No! My only way out!" Tsuna gritted his teeth, "No good, what do I do now?"

He glanced around the checker-tiled room and spotted a small door. He blinked as he crouched to examine it, "I wonder where this leads to. But I'm too big to fit . . ."

"Oi, you there."

Tsuna got up, "Eh?"

A baby with an indigo pacifier, Mammon, appeared. Mammon wore his regular clothes with the same toad on his head. He held out a box full of small potions, "I have something that might help you, but it'll cost you."

Tsuna asked, "Who are you supposed to be, Mammon?"

Mammon replied, "The Black Market Potion Seller."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Is there even such a character in Alice in Wonderland?"

_There is now._

Mammon waved his tiny hand, "Never mind that. Are you interested in my wares?"

Tsuna blinked, "What do they do?"

Mammon held up a greenish potion with the word 'Drink Me, Please' in pink, "This one shrinks you." He held up a purplish potion with the word 'Drink Me, Damn It!' in blue, "This one enlarges you."

Tsuna thought, "I guess they would help . . ." He said, "I'll take a few."

Mammon held out a box, "A box costs 2000 yen."

Tsuna exclaimed, "What?"

Mammon replied, "You'll need them. Take it or leave it."

Tsuna sighed as he dug in a pocket in his apron and found 2000 yen somehow. He handed it to Mammon, who took it and gave the box to Tsuna.

Mammon said, "Nice doing business with you." In a flash, he disappeared.

Tsuna commented, "How weird . . ." He then turned his attention to the potions. He dug for the shrinking potion and found it. Gingerly, he uncorked it and gulped, "Here goes nothing . . ."

In a swift movement, he drank the liquid. Tsuna thought, 'Mm, it's sweet . . .' He let out a sigh as he finished it. He opened his eyes, "That wasn't so bad." He blinked, "Eh? Nothing's happening . . . HIIH!"

Suddenly, the room was A LOT bigger. Tsuna said, "I really shrunk!" He turned around and saw the door, "Well, I guess I should go through there now . . ."

He hesitantly opened the door. What he saw beyond it terrified him. It was a large jungle-like forest with random animal noises and evil-looking plants. Tsuna turned around, "Hiih! I don't want to go there!"

All of a sudden, the door closed in his face and disappeared. Tsuna yelled, "Eh? What's going on?"

_Alice has to brave through this unknown land to find the way home. But there was no guarantee she will ever make it out . . . Hee-hee-hee._

Tsuna yelled at the sky, "Damn it, why do you torture me so?"

...

Tsuna shook as he walked through the jungle forest. Tsuna had drank the enlarging potion and returned to his normal size. He let out a small 'Hiih!' when a plant hissed at him. Finally, he came to a clearing where there were three girls.

He blinked, "Ara? What are three girls doing here?"

There was an orange, short haired girl with lovely amber eyes. Sasagawa Kyoko had a head band on with two yellow daisies in her hair. She wore a simple yellow sundress with white trimming.

There was a black haired girl with bright brown eyes. Miura Haru had red clips in her hair and her hair was in a ponytail. She wore a red sundress with white trimming and a white rose pinned on the breast.

There was a wavy black haired girl with mature gray eyes. Kurokawa Hana had a white lily in her hair. She wore a dark blue dress with a folded white collar.

They seemed very sad.

_Alice had stumbled upon the Three Flowers of the Forest __**(guess if you can find the subtle reference in the three girl's outfit to a club in Ouran High School Host Club (hint: it's in the flowers and if you read the Alice in Wonderland spin-off, you should know who)**__._

Hana glared at Tsuna, "Eh, whose that?"

Haru said, "Uwah, she's so pretty!"

Tsuna exclaimed, "She? It's me, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Haru blinked and then said, "Ha-hi! Tsuna-san? No way!"

Hana asked, "Why are you cross-dressing?"

Tsuna said, "B-because . . . I'm . . . A-A-Alice . . ." He looked down, embarrassed.

Kyoko walked over to Tsuna, "Uwah, Tsuna-kun, you look so cute! Just like a real girl!"

Tsuna felt his masculinity being stabbed. He said, trying to deter the subject somewhere else, "Er, anyways . . . what roles do you guys play?"

Haru said extravagantly, "I am the Red Rose, Miura Haru!"

Hana said serenely, "I am the Silver Lily, Kurokawa Hana."

Kyoko smiled, "I am the Yellow Daisy, Sasagawa Kyoko."

Haru grabbed Tsuna's arm, "Ne, do we look pretty, Tsuna?"

Being slightly chivalrous, he smiled, "You all do."

Haru squealed, "Kya, Tsuna-san said I was pretty!"

Then, a sharp sound was heard, like a wail. The Three Flowers' once bright faces dulled.

Tsuna blinked, "Eh, what was that?"

Kyoko said, hands clasped in an innocent maiden in distress position, "It's the forest . . . We can hear it crying but we are powerless to do anything."

Tsuna asked, "The forest is . . . crying?"

Hana nodded, "It's because the Black Queen placed a curse upon this place."

Tsuna asked, "The Black Queen?"

Haru nodded. She explained, "Before, this kingdom was ruled by a generous queen called the Red Queen." She held up a picture of Nana in a royal red dress. She wept, holding a tissue, "But sadly, she married with a handsome man named Iemitsu and left on a honeymoon. They had so much fun they forgot to come back."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, 'I can imagine that . . .'

Kyoko said, "A new queen called the Black Queen came to power and she is a malicious person! We cannot forgive her!"

Haru nodded, "She cursed the forest by taking away our light . . . We cannot do anything though, because we are mere flowers. We can only hope that someone will save us."

Tsuna was moved by their story. He said, "How could she?" He thought for a minute, and then decided, "I'll help you."

The Three Flowers looked up, "Really?"

Tsuna nodded, 'I might be able to talk some sense into her. Besides, I'm sure she can't be that bad . . .' He asked, "Who is the Black Queen?"

Hana held up a picture, "This is her."

It was Hibari Kyoya, who refused to wear a stupid costume and was in his normal clothes.

Tsuna turned away frightened, "I'm sorry! I just remembered I have something else to do!" He tried to run away.

However, Hana used her powers to ensnare Tsuna in vines. She yelled, "Don't you dare go back on a promise!"

Tsuna cried, "But that face is to never be disobeyed or he'll bite you to death!"

All of a sudden, a bomb was thrown at Tsuna. Tsuna cried out as he was sent flying.

Reborn appeared in a caterpillar outfit, "Ciaossu."

Tsuna yelled, "Reborn! Why did you do that?"

Reborn said, "Never go back on a promise, No-Good Tsuna. As a future boss, this is should be good training for you to fight with your strongest Guardian for a bit."

Tsuna screamed, "Hibari-san will kill me! What kind of training is that?"

Reborn replied with a demonic smirk, "If you don't defeat Hibari or at least un-curse this forest, you will never go back home!"

Tsuna thought, 'NOOOO!'

_And so Alice's mission was set._

...

Tsuna had wandered around the large forest, trying to find his way out. He said, frustrated, "Argh, how can I get out of here?" Then, he heard a noise from behind a bush to his left. He blinked, slightly frightened, "E-eh, what is that?"

The rustling grew louder. Tsuna gulped as he backed up slightly, prepared to run.

All of a sudden, two people popped out of the bushes. Tsuna said, "Hiih!" Then, he blinked, "Eh, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto?"

Gokudera was wearing a red trench coat over a black dress shirt with a white shirt underneath. He had white fingerless gloves and his hair was tied back in a ponytail. He had black pants and black boots. Around his waist were silver belts with dynamites in pouches.

Yamamoto was wearing a navy blue uniform. The design of the uniform seemed to be based exactly off the uniforms of the State Alchemists in Full Metal Alchemist. He wore a black belt and the Shigure Kintoki.

Tsuna smiled in relief, "Ah, I'm so glad I found you two!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed what Tsuna was wearing and blushed heavily. They clutched their bleeding noses.

Tsuna was alarmed, "Hiih? Are you two alright?"

Gokudera sat on the floor and began bowing, banging his head, "Forgive me Tenth for having perverted thoughts about you!"

Tsuna was in shock, "E-E-E-E-EHHHHHHH? What did you saying, Gokudera-kun?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Anyways, why are you in that outfit?"

Tsuna blushed and said, embarrassed, "I'm Alice . . ." He tugged at the dress, "Ugh, I hate this outfit! I look ridiculous!"

Gokudera grasped Tsuna's hands, "No, you looked more beautiful than any girl, Tenth!"

Yamamoto grinned as he slung an arm over Tsuna, "He's right, you're pretty cute!"

Tsuna was bright red at what his friends said while Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto for touching Tsuna.

Tsuna asked, trying to shift their focus, "What roles do you two have?"

Yamamoto smiled, "I'm Tweedle Dum and Gokudera's Tweedle Dee."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "In those outfits?"

Yamamoto said, "The baby said it was requested by the fans."

Tsuna commented with a sardonic smile, 'Should have known.'

Gokudera said, "Anyways, Tenth, we heard you are on a quest to defeat that bastard!"

Tsuna asked, "E-eh, how did you know?"

Gokudera replied, "Reborn-san told us."

Tsuna thought, 'Figures . . .'

Yamamoto grinned, "And we're here to help you out!"

Tsuna looked up gratefully, "Really, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera nodded, "Anything for you, Tenth!"

Tsuna smiled with a small blush, "Thank you very much."

The two smiled also with happy blushes.

The three had made their way out of the forest and were currently gathering more information on the Black Queen. So far, the Black Queen appeared to be a cruel, cunning, and incredibly strong Queen who cursed anyone who ticked her . . . err . . . him off.

The trio had decided to talk to the Chiavorone Lord or whatever.

Tsuna stared at the large palace while Gokudera opened the door. They walked inside and to the room of the Chiavorone Lord.

Yamamoto opened the door to the Chiavorone Lord's chambers. The trio saw three figures in there.

There was Dino, dressed in a green nobleman, long-sleeved shirt with fur around his collar. His hands were ungloved, revealing his tattoo. He wore black pants and black dress shoes. Upon his head was a crown with sapphires in it. He looked burdened.

The other two figures were Reborn and Colonnello, who were napping. But once the trio opened the door, they woke up.

Reborn commented, "Ah, it's No-Good Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto."

Colonnello said, "Yo, kora."

Tsuna stuttered, "R-Reborn? Colonnello?" His eyes then travelled to Dino, "And Dino-san?"

Dino's once gloomy face melted into a big smile as he walked over to Tsuna and ruffled his hair, "Hey, how's my cute little brother doing?" He blinked as he felt the headband and glanced down at Tsuna's attire. He blushed slightly.

Gokudera, noticing Dino's blush, growled.

Tsuna asked, "Dino-san, is something the matter?"

Dino blinked slowly, his face settling back into a troubled frown, "Ah, kinda. But I don't want to bother you."

Tsuna shook his head, "No, you can tell us what's wrong, Dino-san! We might be able to help you out." Being an extremely kind person, he disliked seeing Dino worried.

Dino looked at Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. He grinned, "I can't say no when you ask me like that." Dino said, his cheer gone, "The thing is . . . the Black Queen has summoned me for a fight."

Tsuna said, "Eh? Why?"

Dino said sheepishly, "I don't really know. You know Kyoya, he just likes to fight."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "That's true . . ." He thought, "But, why are you upset about that? It's not like you fight badly."

Dino said, "Well, my men are on vacation at the springs for the time being and I hate to get injured and make them worry about me. If I got hurt when they weren't around, they would never take a day off and as a Boss, I believe that my family should rest once in a while."

Tsuna thought, 'Uwah, Dino-san is truly a great boss . . .' He thought, 'Wait . . . If I remember correctly . . .'

Dino sighed as he picked up a cup of tea, only to drop it somehow. The tea splattered all over his clothes. He shouted, "Ow, that's hot!" He hopped to the bathroom.

Tsuna thought, '. . . Dino-san is useless without his subordinates!'

Yamamoto asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

Reborn jumped off the bed and faced the trio, "No, it's more like what are **you **going to do."

Tsuna blinked, "Us?"

Reborn said, "Yes. Since Dino is useless, you shall fight the Black Queen instead."

Tsuna yelled, "Are you serious? Hibari-san will beat us to death!"

Reborn replied, "Well, you were going to defeat Hibari anyways. You might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Tsuna shook his head, "No way! I refuse to do this!"

Reborn said, "If you don't do this, you can never return back to your world."

Tsuna said, "Fine, I'll just live here then!"

Reborn frowned, and then smirked again, "If you stay here, Hibari is going to eventually look for you and kill you anyways."

Tsuna's head snapped up in shock, "N-no way!"

Reborn added, "Plus, Dino here will be completely beaten up and the girls will still be sad. Do you want that to happen?"

Tsuna frowned, "No, I don't want that to happen . . ."

Reborn said, "Then defeat Hibari to save your friends."

Tsuna still frowned, unsure. Then, two hands were placed on his shoulder. He looked side to side to see the smiling faces of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto grinned, "Tsuna, don't forget, you're not alone. We're here to help you in any way we can."

Gokudera nodded, "Your wish is my command."

Tsuna's doubts faded at the sight of his encouraging Guardians. He said, "Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun . . ." He turned to Reborn, his eyes full of determination, "I'll defeat Hibari-san."

Reborn smirked, "I knew you were going to say that."

...

The trio was on the way to the palace.

Tsuna let out a small sigh as he stopped to catch his breath.

Gokudera asked, concerned, "Tenth, are you alright?"

Tsuna looked up, "Eh?" Then, he smiled, "Ah, I'm alright, Gokudera-kun. I'm just a little tired from walking so much." He spotted a tree and walked over to it, leaning against it. He let the cool breeze caress his hair and felt the sun kiss his skin. When Tsuna opened his eyes, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto blushing slightly.

He asked, "Ah, are you alright?"

"Ku-fu-fu-fu, as naïve and cute as ever, Vongola?"

"H-hello, Boss."

Tsuna's head shot upwards to the direction of the voices. He spotted Mukuro, sporting a playful smile, and Chrome, who looked happy but slightly nervous at the sight of her boss. They were sitting atop the tree Tsuna was leaning against.

Mukuro was wearing a dark purple shirt with long, dark pink and purple stripped sleeves. He also wore stripped pants and purple slippers. He also had purple cat ears and a flicking tail.

Chrome wore the same clothes as Mukuro, but her shirt was slightly longer, making it look like a dress. Plus, her clothes had a more feminine touch to it. Her eye patch had a grinning cat on it as well instead of a skull.

Tsuna gaped, "Mukuro, Chrome! What are you doing here?"

Mukuro and Chrome jumped down. Mukuro then walked over to Tsuna, closing the space between them. He smiled, "What do you mean? Are you not happy to see us?" The way his eyes scanned Tsuna's body and attire was intense, almost as if Mukuro were stripping away Tsuna's clothes mentally.

Tsuna was slightly happy to see them (Chrome was like a sister to him and as much as he denied it, he did like Mukuro a little), but his main feeling was fear of the terrifying dangerous boy in front of him. Combined with Mukuro's hypnotizing eyes and all Tsuna could do was stare with his mouth slightly opening.

Mukuro smirked as he cupped Taichi's chin, "You should close your mouth, Vongola. Then again, you do look adorable like that. Perhaps I should close your mouth for you?"

Tsuna, who regained control of his senses, shook his head furiously and backed up. Quickly, Gokudera was between Tsuna and Mukuro, bombs held out, "Get away from the Tenth, you bastard!"

Mukuro chuckled, "Oya, you're quiet hot tempered, aren't you?"

Gokudera nearly strangled Mukuro if it wasn't for Yamamoto and Tsuna holding him back.

Chrome asked timidly, "Um, where are you going, Boss?"

Tsuna looked at Chrome, "Ah, we're going to defeat Hibari-san . . . or at least try."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Oh? When did my little Vongola suddenly develop such courage? I know that you are dim-witted, but not stupid enough to charge into death."

Tsuna said, tiredly, "It's a long story."

Chrome became concerned. She knew her Boss was strong, but she also knew how ruthlessly and inhumanely strong Hibari was as well. She bit her lip, "B-Boss?"

Tsuna turned to her. He noticed her nervous face and instinctively smiled to calm her nerves, "Yes?"

Chrome said, "Um, can Mukuro-sama and I accompany you? I mean, if you ever need help, you can have us to support you." She glanced at Mukuro, "Ah, do you have any oppositions, Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro chuckled, "Ku-fu-fu, I have none. This will provide much entertainment . . ." He murmured under his breath, "And many opportunities to take Vongola's body as well as his heart."

Luckily, the others didn't hear that, because if a certain silver haired boy and even a raven haired boy heard that, Mukuro might not even have survived the bloody fight that would have ensued.

...

The group was closer to the castle now. Mukuro had a red mark on his face and a few cuts. Chrome looked flustered from the sight of seeing Mukuro trying to seduce a blushing Tsuna. Tsuna's face was bright red as well from embarrassment and anger. Gokudera and Yamamoto had a few wounds as well, though most were not visible. Ryohei was also with them.

What had happened? Well, on the way, Mukuro had decided to trap Gokudera and Yamamoto in an illusion in order to seduce Tsuna in peace. It had almost worked until he groped Tsuna's ass. Through reflexes, Mukuro received a slap in the face and Tsuna had let out a high-pitched, 'HIIIIIIIH!'

That was enough to shatter the illusion Mukuro had upon Gokudera and Yamamoto and ensure a fight. And during the fight, Tsuna tried to sneak away with Chrome, but Mukuro caught him before he could.

All of a sudden, Ryohei appeared, yelling, "EXTREME FIGHT!"

Ryohei was wearing a top hat and purplish, black jacket (which was buttoned in the middle) over a white collared shirt. The shirt had a red tie around the neck and was tucked into the jacket. He wore black pants, red boxing gloves, and had black shoes. Apparently, he was supposed to be the Mad Hatter.

After hearing about Tsuna's quest, he decided to join due to the fact that he was eager to have an 'extreme' fight.

And so, that's what happened.

Hibari heard his right handed man, Kusakabe, came up to him. Hibari asked, "What is it, Kusakabe?"

Hibari was finally forced in an outfit. He wore a crown upon his head, like the one Belphegor wore, but with a ruby in the center. His black jacket was replaced with a red cape with white tiger fur lining it. However, he kept his overall outfit, otherwise.

Kusakabe said, "Kyo-san, there are a couple of people heading to this castle. According to our information sources, they have come to challenge you to a fight."

Hibari yawned, "Who are they?"

Kusakabe held up a picture, "They are the Mad Hatter, the Cheshire Cats, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and an unknown cross-dressing boy."

Hibari raised his eyebrow. He glanced at the picture, looking intensely at Tsuna. He then smirked, "Let them come here. Let's see if they can provide some entertainment for me."

The group walked to the throne, where Hibari was, nervously.

Yamamoto commented, "Don't you think it was kinda easy to get into here?"

Ryohei agreed, "I thought that our entrance would be more extreme!"

Gokudera replied, "The authoress must be getting lazy since there are only a few more pages left. Typical."

_. . . I'll let that comment slide._

Hibari was sitting on his throne, Lambo at his side. Lambo had a bump on his head (curtsey of Hibari for being late) and was crying while muttering, "Gotta stay calm . . ."

Tsuna gulped as Hibari got up and looked at them in the eyes. Hibari said, "So you are the herbivores who came to try and defeat me." Hibari looked at Tsuna, "I assume you are the ring leader."

Tsuna made a small sound, 'Urk!' He felt all his courage disappear, 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all!'

Hibari glanced at Tsuna's frilly attire. His eyes were full of seriousness and . . . lust? He commented, "That's a ridiculous outfit . . . but I like what I see."

The words Hibari said caused different but high levels of shock and disbelief in the group.

Tsuna yelled, "EHHHHHHH!" His face was bright red. He thought rapidly, 'Did Hibari-san really say what I think he said?'

Gokudera yelled, whipping out his bombs, "What the hell, you perverted bastard? I'll send you to hell!" Tsuna panicked, knowing Hibari would probably deflect the dynamites and send them back to the group. He grabbed Gokudera by the waist, "WAIT, GOKUDERA-KUN! DON'T! YOU'LL BLOW US UP!"

Ryohei exclaimed, "What an extreme confession!"

Mukuro had his trident out in a second. Hibari, noticing him, whipped out his tonfas as well. Hibari had never liked Mukuro and vice versa for the same reason: both of them liked Tsuna and was not about to let the other have Tsuna.

The two blood-thirsty guardians charged at each other, metal clashing against each other. They fought at an inhumane pace and with incredible strength.

Tsuna cried out in fear, "Ah, we need to stop them! They'll kill each other for real!"

Chrome cheered, "Go, Mukuro-sama!"

Ryohei pumped his fist, "Yosh, Hibari! Win!"

Tsuna yelled, "Don't encourage them!" He pulled at his hair, "Argh, how can we stop them?"

Gokudera took out about thirty bombs, "I'm on it, Tenth!"

Tsuna yelled, "Noooooooo! Gokudera-kun, don't!"

Lambo wandered around and found a red button. He blinked, "Wonder what it does." He then pressed it.

...

Dino looked out his window to the castle. He sighed, 'I wonder how Tsuna and the others are doing . . .'

All of a sudden, a bright light came from the castle. Dino blinked, "Eh, what is that?"

Then, a huge explosion sounded. Dino yelled in shock, "WHAT THE?"

Through the smoke, he made out a figure in a dress flying off into the blue sky. He cried out, "Little bro, I'm coming!"

However, on the way, he tripped.

...

"—na . . . Tsuna . . ."

Tsuna stirred slightly, moaning. He mumbled, "Five more minutes."

He was met with a kick in the face. Tsuna jolted awake at the sudden pain and cried out, "Ow!"

He saw Reborn in a mother outfit. He yelled, "Reborn, why did you kick me!"

Reborn replied, "You wouldn't wake up."

Tsuna sighed and leaned back, "I had the strangest dream ever."

Reborn merely smiled, "Is that so? Well, it doesn't matter. Come on, you have piano class."

Tsuna groaned good-naturedly, "Hai, Reborn."

Together, they walked into the sunset.

_And so, Alice's adventure came to a happy end._

...

At the castle, everything was in ruins.

Gokudera yelled, "Wait, is this how the chapter ends?"

Hibari emitted a dangerous aura, "Someone is going to pay for the damage caused here."

Gokudera yelled at the sky, "It can't end like this!"

_Yes it can . . . Did you really think I would let that comment slide? Mu-ha-ha-ha . . ._

Everyone's face paled. They yelled, "Don't say-!"

_The End_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long. I'm loaded with work, so yea. Anyways, replies to the fans!**

_**Silver Star Celine: You're literally killing me here with laughter D: XD My...tailbone?(no idea what it's called) has been hurting for the last 2 days. Laughter, sneezing, sitting, standing up from sitting position, among other stuff...causes me pain. I have to have at least 5 seconds to recover.  
Then this chapter! D: I was laughing while saying ow ow ow XD  
hehe Usually I grow bored of Alice in Wonderland things, but this one was entertaining! XD**_

**I'm so sorry for you… I have no idea what else to say. I know how it feels to laugh so hard that you're about to die. It's not pleasant. DX **

**Anyways, thank you very much for the review!**

_**Arivah-Chan: This certainly made me laugh. :D I'm guessing Dino's clumsiness is in place of the banana peel gag from Ouran? Though, amusing as this interlude is, I can't wait for more of the actual story**_

**Jay: Yay, I get to reply for this review! Thank you very much on the behalf of everyone who is working on this fanfiction (which is basically just J.A.L. but whatever)! But Dino's clumsiness is all his doing… not the banana peel's. Sorry to disappoint you. Still, you can think of it as the banana peel gag if you wanna! It's not against the rules.**

_**Ila Way: hahahah! this is so funny xD lol  
kyaa!~ Hibari... lust..? xD zomg! Lol and lol Dino!~ hes so cute haha!  
uhmm.. overall, its very amusing.. xD PLEASE DO CONTINUE!~  
ps : poor goku.. lol but he deserve it... hehe**_

**Hee-hee, glad you enjoyed it. Yes, Gokudera deserved it… no one messes with the Goddess of this Fanfiction, mu-ha-ha-ha!**

**Johanna: . . . You're insane.**

**J.A.L: I know I am. Bite me, bastard. Hey, I sound like Hibari, except I don't sound perverted!**

**Hibari: (very pissed) This woman is annoying me . . . **

**J.A.L: Love yah, too!**

_**Cloverfish: Ufu, you're evil.**_

**Uf-fu-fu, thanks, I know. **

_**Wind-master-redmoon: that was funny and a little cute too bad. Tsuna didn't get with Hibari.**_

**It's just an omake. Don't worry, Tsuna will get with Hibari, hee-hee-hee. **

_**Sigyn-chi: I love this chapter! Even if it's just an omake. Tsuna would definitely make a cute Alice. -grins- And we have the similar interests? -curious- I would love to be your buddy but what similarities do we have? Just curious...**_

**I am so happy for your review! And as for what we have in similar, check out my review to you for your RVDS story. **

_**Little-fox912: I want to see Tsuna in a dress DX I love how everyone reacted to it! Mukuro was my favorite though! He is such a pervert! Awesome job, everyone had parts that matched them! **_

**Ha ha, thank you! I really thought hard about their roles and I'm glad it was well received. **

_**Banifi: **__**I freaking loved it! Kya! It was co cute! God I can die happy now! What a marvellous piece of work! You got unbelievable talent! Your a genius and I'm glad I could meet you *bows* yaoi angel-san...arigato! (PS: Hibari x Tsuna and Mukuro x Tsuna forever! xD)**_

_**Tsunayoshi-kun: LOLOLOLOLOL XD i love how you got this story together and made everyone have a part 8D its similar to the ouran aswell:D GOOD JOB! my fav bit is gokudera's comment and your reaction. i hope to see more 5927 or 8027 though PLEASE UPDATE SOON!~**_

**Ah, I'm really happy that you still like me. I thought you might have been offended by my previous reply (though I meant no offense). And I'm not a genius (sheepish smile and blush) . . . that much.**

**Johanna: Your false modesty sickens me.**

**J.A.L: Shut up.**

**(a battle between the two ninjas start)**

**Jay: (is reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn 218) WHAT? Irie is actually Tsuna's ally? **

**J.A.L. and Johanna: (stops in mid-punch): EH?**

**J.A.L: (grabs the book) No way! Is there no one Tsuna can't turn gay? **

**Jay: (puts on glasses) Alright, you readers go onto the chapter while we make up theories (mainly involving Irie being gay for Tsuna) on why Irie is helping Tsuna and if he's lying or not. **

Chapter 6

Tsuna exclaimed, "Dino-san!"

The dirty blonde haired, emerald-green eyed man smiled, "You're in a bit of situation, I see." Behind Dino were his legions of underlings. At the head was Romario.

Tsuna said with a nervous smile, "Yeah, kinda . . ."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Who are you, herbivore?" Swiftly, he yanked his tonfa out of Dino's grip.

Dino replied coolly, "I'm the 10th generation boss of the Chiavorone Family, the Bucking Horse Dino. And I don't appreciate you picking on my cute little brother." He said to Tsuna, "Hey, Tsuna, how'd you get into that situation? You're stronger than that."

Tsuna replied with a hallowed and weak smile, "It's complicated . . ." He then said gratefully with a cute smile, "Thank you for saving me."

Dino grinned, "No problem! It's my job."

At that moment, Hibari had swung his tonfas at Dino with a (jealous? Perhaps because Tsuna is giving Dino 'special' attention) glare, "Don't ignore me, herbivore."

Dino had dodged the attack luckily and replied with a smile, "Oya, you got a hot-blooded one here!" He coiled his whip and then lashed out, effectively tying around Hibari's two tonfa and keeping them together so Hibari couldn't swing.

Hibari growled lowly, immensely disliking the situation he was in. And the wounds on him were taking their deadly toll. For a lack of better words, this wasn't a favorable situation.

He narrowed his eyes as he yanked his tonfas out of Dino's grip. He said, "I'll leave things be for now." He turned his eyes on Tsuna, "But I will be back to finish things." And with that, he stalked away as if he wasn't just in a major fight.

Tsuna and Dino stared until he was gone. Once Hibari was out of sight, Tsuna let out a long sigh.

Dino grinned, "Still getting into trouble?"

Tsuna replied, "Unfortunately."

Dino commented, "You always seem to attract the weirdest people. I mean, there were those pineapple-hair style kids and that guy and . . ." He glanced at the bodies on the floor, "Um, why are there two bodies on the floor?"

Tsuna panicked, "Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" Quickly, he ran to them and checked their wounds. He said, "We need to get them to the nurse. Their wounds are pretty bad." As Tsuna struggled to heave them on his shoulders, Dino placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "Let me help."

Tsuna gave a grateful smile. Soon, Gokudera was supported by Tsuna and Yamamoto was carried over the shoulder by Dino. Dino turned to his men and said, "You guys should go now. If the students here saw you, they might get frightened."

One of the men said, "But Boss is so clumsy without us!"

Another nodded, "Would it be alright to leave him alone?"

Dino said sheepishly, "You guys . . ."

Romariostepped forward, "Boss, I will escort you so the rest of the men can go home."

Dino replied, "If you insist . . ." He turned to the rest of the men, "Alright then, get some rest. I'll be back."

The men nodded, "Yes sir!" And with that, they all jumped out of the window, landed on their feet, and disappeared like ninjas.

Tsuna watched the sight with disbelieving eyes, 'No matter how many times I see that, it still amazes me . . .' He turned to Dino, "Alright, let's go to the nurse's then."

Dino nodded, "Alright. On the way, let's catch up!"

Dino laughed as they approachedthe door to the nurse's office, "Man, you sure have an eventful life."

Tsuna replied, "More like chaotic." Nonetheless, he was smiling too. Tsuna then turned his attention to the door as he knocked on it. He then opened it, "Excuse me, sensei . . ." He nearly had a heart attack once he saw who was on the other side of the door. He spluttered, "D-Doctor Shamal?"

Sure enough, the brown haired womanizer was there.

Dr. Shamal was a great doctor, though he refused to treat men. He was also an infamous assassin, his nickname being Trident Shamal. His weapons were his trident mosquitoes, which would infect his targets with a disease. Dr. Shamal had saved Tsuna's life once when Tsuna had the deadly Skull disease by canceling it out with a mosquito that carried an Angel disease. Of course, Tsuna didn't get the treatment for free, and had to dress up like a girl in order to get Shamal to help him. It was the most humiliating moment of his life, and Reborn had even taken pictures for blackmail . . .

Dr. Shamal waved, '"Ciao." He glanced at Gokudera and Yamamoto, "I hope you remember that I don't treat men."

Tsuna asked, "What are you doing here?" He paused, "And now that I think about, why are you here, Dino-san? Aren't you two supposed to be Italy?"

Dino said, "Eh, you mean Reborn didn't tell you?"

Tsuna asked, "Tell me what?"

All of a sudden, Reborn and Colonnello appeared (in regular clothes thankfully). Tsuna was caught off guard and let out a small, "Hiih!"

Dino addressed Reborn, "Reborn, you didn't tell Tsuna about us returning from Italy?"

Reborn replied, "It's more fun to discover these things on your own."

Tsuna said, "No it's not. Well, is it just Dino-san and Dr. Shamal that have come back?"

Reborn only smiled cryptically, "You'll find out when you get home."

Tsuna thought, 'I am getting a really bad feeling . . .' Tsuna turned his attention back to Gokudera and Yamamoto, "Well, what are we going to do with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?"

Shamal's ears perked up at the mention of Gokudera. He went over to Gokudera's body and commented, "Eh, this is Gokudera? It's been a long time since I've seen him. He's grown a lot."

Tsuna asked, "Eh, you know Gokudera, Dr. Shamal?"

Shamal nodded, "I met his family in Italy. It was me who introduced him to bombs."

Tsuna mused at the new information, "Is that so?"

Shamal let out a sigh, "Ah, his mother was a real beauty . . . He looks a lot like her." He turned to Tsuna, "Anyways, you should tend to their wounds."

Tsuna blinked, ". . . Me?"

Shamal replied, "Like I said, I don't treat men." And with that, he left the office.

Tsuna and Dino stood there, not really knowing what to do. Dino finally said, "Should we do something about their wounds?"

Tsuna said, "Yea . . . "

Soon after Gokudera and Yamamoto were treated, Tsuna got up to leave the room. He said, "Dino-san, could you please look after them?"

Dino blinked, "Eh, where are you going?"

Tsuna said, "I promised Sasagawa-san that I would meet up with him in the sports room when I could."

Dino smiled, "Keeping a promise, eh? I'd expect nothing less from you, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "Is that so?" He said, "Anyways, I'm off. I'll see you later."

Dino waved, "Alright then. I'll see you soon."

Tsuna looked around, 'Alright, the room should be around here . . . Ah, there it is!' Looking up at the non-descript green door, he knocked on it. Then, he entered. Once he went in, he saw a ring in the center of the room, the kind that was used for boxing. There were also various boxing equipments lying around. What caught his attention, however, were the figures standing in the room. There was Ryohei, in boxers and boxing gloves. Kyoko was also there, probably to make sure her older brother didn't go overboard . . . by his standards that is. And for some reason Reborn and Colonnello were in their Master Pao Pao and Master Hao Hao get-up. For some reason, it didn't surprise Tsuna as much. Perhaps he finally got used to it."

Kyoko smiled, "Hello, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna greeted, "Hello, Kyoko-chan."

Ryohei waved, "Oh, there you are Sawada! You took a while. That must have been one extreme fight you had with Hibari!"

Tsuna said with sarcastic amusement, "Extreme is the word to describe it." He straightened up, "Anyways, why did you want to see me, Ryohei-sempai?"

Ryohei said, "Call me Onii-san!"

Tsuna blinked, "Onii-san . . ? Why?"

Ryohei said, "Any friend of Kyoko's is a friend of mine! So, call me Onii-san!"

Though Tsuna didn't really know what Ryohei was talking about, he nodded, "Alright then." He asked again, "Why did you call me out here, Ryo—Onii-san?"

Ryohei exclaimed, "I want you to join my boxing club!"

Tsuna stared and politely said, "Um . . . no thank you . . !" He clapped his hands together as if to beg for forgiveness.

Ryohei asked, genuinely confused, "Why not?"

Tsuna said apologetically, looking the other way and scratching his face, "Well, fighting isn't really my thing and I already have a lot to do . . ."

Ryohei objected, "But I could really use your skills!"

Tsuna said, "I'm really sorry!"

Reborn interrupted, "Then there's only one way to settle this."

Colonnello agreed, "Resolve this with your fists. Have a boxing match."

Tsuna asked, "E-eh?"

Reborn said, "If Ryohei wins, then Tsuna has to join the boxing club. If Tsuna wins, Ryohei will have to join whatever club Tsuna wants him to."

Ryohei said, "Alright! Sounds like a plan to me!"

Tsuna shouted, "W-wait, I don't think-"

Colonnello said, "Then it's settled. The match will commence immediately!"

Tsuna cried, 'NOOO!'

_To be continued . . . I think I screw with Tsuna too much but I don't care. _

_**Omake – Western Show on Katekyo Reborn! **_

_**(yes, this is a real song, look up Western Show on Super Mario on Youtube. It's in Japanese but I think you can find some English translations)**_

Yamamoto: (in Mario outfit) _**Hey, Gokudera, you're such a stubborn guy! Won't you give up on Tsuna already? He's tired of you!**_(fake smile and vein popping on his forehead)

(image of Tsuna sighing with Gokudera in background appears)

Gokudera: (pissed and in a humanoid version of Bowser outfit) _**Don't say such a lie, you baseball freak!**_(stars in his eyes, has dog ears, and tail wagging)_**That's because I am Tenth's destined right-hand man!**_

(DESTINY pops up covered in flowers and stars)

Tsuna: _**Please stop arguing, you two! Please take a look in the mirror**__ (you're wearing such goofy outfits)_ (holds up a mirror for the two to look at)

Yamamoto and Gokudera: (sweat-drops) _**Don't say such things . . . **_(smiling with a heart in their hands) _**Because we fight with our hearts!**_

_**Intermission~! **_

Reborn held up a Princess Peach outfit as he commanded, "Change into this, Tsuna."

Tsuna's Guardians immediately perked up at Reborn's command. Imagining Tsuna in the outfit, they all burst into nosebleeds.

Tsuna felt his soul fleeing . . . He exclaimed, "NO!"

Reborn held up a gun and pointed it at Tsuna, "Put it on."

Tsuna gulped and took the dress, crying as he went into a room to change.

_**End Intermission~!**_

Mukuro: (in humanoid Bowser cosplay) (sparkles and flowers around him as he wraps one arm around Tsuna's waist and tilts Tsuna's face upwards to him)_** My sweetest Vongola boy, I do love you so. Be mine, or I'll take over your body and bond us together forever.**_ (smiles and holds up trident to a scared Tsuna)

Hibari: (in Mario cosplay) (smacks away Mukuro's trident with his tonfas and pulls Tsuna closer to him) Do that again and I'll bite you to death. (looks at Tsuna) _**I'd risk my life to save you over and over again, yet I never can get your affection and love.**_

Tsuna: (in Princess Peach outfit) (pulls away from Hibari and glares at Hibari and Mukuro with a pout) _**Are you even listening to me? Don't talk to me, I'm tired of you two.**_

Mukuro and Hibari: (Mukuro and Hibari with a perverted smile and blush on their faces) (both hug the struggling Tsuna) _**That tsundere **_(Japanese term meaning that you switch from sweet to mad quickly and often) _**personality of yours is also lovely! We will fight with our hearts!**_

_**Intermission~!**_

Tsuna watched as Hibari and Mukuro began to fight each other. He thought, 'Why must boys always fight? Can't they use words?'

Realizing what he said, his face morphed into that of a scared and shocked one, 'Did I just use the word boys when I'm a boy too? Argh, I'm losing touch with my masculinity!'

Reborn commented, "It was never there to begin with."

_**End Intermission~!**_

Byakuran: (appears in Luigi cosplay) _**Wait a minute, don't forget me! Thank for waiting, Tsuna-chan~!**_

(all of a sudden, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Hibari look at Byakuran with a murderous look in their eyes) (Byakurgan flinches)

Gokudera: (holds up bombs) _**KY, KY, get lost, bastard!**_

Hibari: (holds up tonfas) _**Try that again and I'll bite you to death.**_

Tsuna: (sighs) _**I'm tired of all this drama.**_ (glares at Byakurgan) _**You're not much of a stand-in, know your place **__(besides, you killed me in the future)__**.**_

(words stab Byakuran)

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Mukuro: (hold up a chart) _**We're first-classing looking! **_

Gokudera and Hibari: _**We fight with our heart!**_ (smiling with hearts around them)

Yamamoto and Mukuro: _**We fight with our heart!**_ (smiling with hearts around them)

Tsuna: (begs) _**Please fight with your words instead.**_

_**THE END!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there. Even though I don't really have to update on this right now, I decided to work a bit on it. That's how much I love it. (smiley face)**

_**fan girl 666: very coolies on the chapter and the fighting between Dino and Hibari**_

**Thanks! I usually get lazy at fight scenes but I'm glad this one turned out well.**

_**ohlordies: The omake was...interesting.  
o_o"**_

**Lol, is that a bad thing? Because if I scarred you a bit, then my job is done. Ha-ha-ha.**

_**Tsuki no Akebono: i lol at u...  
impressive...**_

**He-he, thanks! I 'lol' at my sheer genius sometimes, too. **

_**SweatDrop: LOL, I LOVE THIS!! XD YOU HAVE TO WRITE MORE~!! :D Awesome, it's so cute!! Love the funny bits Yup, you mess with Tsuna WAY too much... ;D But he's too cute!! You have to do it... :D**_

**Wow, so enthusiastic!**

**Ryohei: TO THE EXTREME!**

**Ha-ha, sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyways, thanks for you for your encouragement. Yes, it's fun to mess with main characters, isn't it? By the way, nice screen name.**

_**-.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-: That was awesome! I loved the whole Dino saving the day part and Tsuna dressing up as a girl parts. I also love the omake!~ Ganbate!**_

**Thanks! Those were my favorite parts too! X3 **

_**purple-flavored-gum my bear: Actually, the name of one of Dino's subordinates isn't Romanio... It's Romario... XD By the way... Why is the story called Katekyo High School HOST CLUB? (I'm sorry if you already mentioned the reason I have the knack to not read those kinds of stuff and proceed directly to reading the story) Is it because all of them are incredibly hot? XD**_

**If you could see me now, I would be twitching uncontrollably and looking like I am ready to bitch someone out. But I understand, I do that too sometimes. Like I said, Tsuna needs to find his members before he can make a host club. But they're still hot. Or cute in Tsuna's case. Ha-ha-ha . . . You better have read this or else I will bitch some one out.**

**&**

**OMFG! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I HAD FINISHED THE CHAPTER… BUT ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED IT WITHOUT SAVING!!! ARGGGH TOOK ME FOREVER TO RETYPE!!!**

**STUPID MICROSOFT! STUPID MOUSE!!!**

Chapter 7

Tsuna cried to himself as he stood in a corner, preparing to face off Ryohei, 'Why does the universe like to torment me?'

Reborn replied, "Because the world likes to pick on the weak and pathetic."

Tsuna replied sarcastically, not at all surprised that Reborn could read his mind, "Thank you for clearing that up, Reborn."

Reborn smirked, "No problem. Now go fight, No-Good Tsuna!" He shoved a protesting Tsuna into the ring.

Ryohei yelled, "Yosh! Are you extremely ready, Sawada?!"

Kyoko chided gently, "Onii-san, don't be so rough on Tsuna-kun!"

Ryohei laughed, "Don't worry, Kyoko! Sawada is made of steel!"

Tsuna thought, 'I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but I'm not made of steel . . .'

Colonnello shouted, "Then let the match begin, kora!"

At once, Ryohei got into position, a fierce look in his eyes.

Tsuna made a 'meep' sound as he tried to recall all the fighting lessons Reborn taught him. He made a shaky stance, which Ryohei called out, "Your stance is weak!" He swung out and Tsuna ducked reflexively, feeling the pressure from Ryohei's punch graze his hair.

Trying to counter, Tsuna aimed for Ryohei's chest, but Ryohei crossed his arms and easily blocked Tsuna's attack. Ryohei shouted, "That can't be all you have, Sawada!" He swung out at Tsuna.

Tsuna jerked back, and while he didn't take a direct him, he did make some contact with Ryohei's fist. Tsuna winced.

Ryohei shouted, "Tsuna, show some power!"

He let out a rain of blows, which Tsuna desperately tried to block by bringing his arms into a cross. As he let the blows hit him, Tsuna thought, 'It's painful but it's nothing compared to what Reborn put me through at least . . .' He let out a small gasp, 'I can't keep this up forever . . . I might have to resign to joining the boxing club. It can't be that bad.'

_Tsuna stood, cowering before the dozens of scantily-clothed and buff men._

_Ryohei shouted, "Alright, to extremely celebrate Sawada's joining as well as welcome him, everyone will have a chance to box with him, including me!"_

_Visions of immense pain flashed through Tsuna's eyes._

"_Then we will take a shower and go home!" The men's eyes lingered hungrily on Tsuna's petite body._

_Visions of losing his virginity and _even more_ pain followed._

Tsuna let out a scream, "NOOOO, I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Summoning all his strength, he hit Ryohei square in the chest. The force was enough to send Ryohei flying back a good distance.

Kyoko let out a worried cry, "Onii-san!"

Reborn smiled, 'Good Tsuna. You need to learn to strength and utilize your will without the use of the Dying Will Bullets.'

Ryohei looked up and grinned, "I'm fine, Kyoko." He looked at Tsuna, "I haven't felt a punch like that in a while! I'm extremely excited now **(no, not like that you perverts! Don't lie, I know what you're thinking)**! I won't hold back now!"

Tsuna thought desperately, 'You mean he's been holding back?! HIIII!'

Ryohei yelled, "To the extreme!!" He rushed forward.

In his haste to get out of Ryohei's way, Tsuna tripped over something (a very conveniently placed something, mu-ha-ha-ha) and fell onto his butt. He exclaimed, "Ow!"

Ryohei, caught off-guard by Tsuna's sudden movement, lost balance, "WOAH!" Ryohei came tumbling down and fell face-first . . . into Tsuna's crotch.

Kyoko blushed, "Oh my!"

Reborn and Colonnello were at a loss for words.

Ryohei quickly looked up, his face bright red. He spluttered, "I'm sorry--"

Tsuna did what any normal girl would do.

**(Tsuna: I'm a guy!"**

**J.A.L.: Yes, but you reacted like a little girl, hence what I wrote)**

He let out a high pitched shriek (a pitch that was unknown to man until this day) and, with the strength of a thousand Dying Will Bullets, slap—er punched (to save Tsuna's dying manliness (not that it was there to begin with)) Ryohei on the left cheek. The force of it sent Ryohei flying and crashing into a wall, leaving a huge dent.

Kyoko cried out, "Onii-san!!!"

Tsuna, who realized what he did, yelled, "Onii-san!" The two of them rushed to Ryohei.

Tsuna began to babble, "Oh my God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Are you ok?! Any broken—MPFH!!!"

Reborn kicked Tsuna and stood on top of his head, "Stop babbling, No-Good Tsuna."

Tsuna protested, "But Onii-san--"

At that moment, Ryohei sat up, yelling, "EXTREEEMEEE!" Needless to say, Tsuna nearly received a heart attack.

Ryohei pumped his fist (after spitting out a tooth), "I never experience such extreme power, even when Kyoya bonded with me!"

Tsuna thought, '. . . somehow I don't think bonding is the correct word."

Ryohei said, "Now, I want you on the boxing team even more!"

Reborn said, "So you admit that you lost?"

Ryohei nodded, "No way I could match that extreme punch. I'll honor the terms of the match. What club do you want me to join, Sawada?"

Tsuna said, "Well, I don't--"

Once again, Reborn's foot 'lovingly' met Tsuna's head. Reborn replied, "We will let you know at a later date."

Ryohei nodded, "I understand."

Kyoko frowned, "Onii-san, we should go to the infirmary for your injuries."

Ryohei grinned (now with one less tooth), "Don't worry, it's nothing!"

Kyoko said sadly, "Onii-san . . ."

Ryohei added quickly, "But it wouldn't hurt to get my injuries looked at! Let's go, Kyoko." He stood up unsteadily, having to be supported by Kyoko.

Tsuna said, "Kyoko-chan . . ."

Kyoko looked at him, confused. Then, she said, "Oh, don't worry, Tsuna-kun. Onii-san will be fine after a good-nights rest." She giggled, "He's been through worst."

Tsuna thought, 'R-really . .?'

Kyoko smiled, "And in case you're worried, I don't have a grudge against you. Besides, Onii-san enjoyed himself, so thank you for that. Excuse us." With that, the two siblings left the room.

Tsuna said dreamily, "Ahh, Kyoko-chan is so kind and cute."

Reborn stared at Tsuna, ". . . I see you are still in the closet."

Tsuna blinked, "What was that, Reborn?"

Reborn replied, "I said we'd better get home. After all, you have a test tomorrow." He smirked, "We have to study all night."

Tsuna cried, 'By study, you mean throw bombs at me . . . Why does Fate hate me so?' Tsuna grudgingly got up and the two walked home. Tsuna thought as they walked home, 'Still . . . Today wasn't all that bad.' He allowed himself a private smile.

**(Colonnello: How come I only got one line in this entire chapter, kora?!)**

&

_**Tsuna wandered through a field of flowers. He came to stop under a large tree. He sat down beneath it and brought his legs close to his chest, his arms hugging his legs. He then rested his head on his legs and breathed in deeply, letting the sweet aroma of the flowers fill him.**_

"_**Hello again, Vongola. Ku-fu-fu."**_

_**Tsuna's head snapped up to see two teenagers with nearly identical faces. He breathed, "Mukuro, Chrome . . ?" All at once, he said, "It is you two! Have you two been doing well since I last saw you?"**_

_**Chrome blinked and said softly, "We've been well, Boss."**_

_**Mukuro looked surprised, and then smiled, "Still naïve as ever?"**_

_**Tsuna protested, "How am I being naïve?"**_

_**Mukuro replied, "We were enemies. How can you be so friendly to your foes?"**_

_**Tsuna's face crinkled, "I don't know how you feel about me," he then smiled, "but I don't have any ill will towards the both of you." He looked at Chrome and gave her a calming smile, "So don't worry."**_

_**Chrome whispered, "Boss . . ." She smiled with a hint of blush on her pale face, "Thank you."**_

_**Mukuro laughed, "You truly are interesting, ku-fu-fu." He said, "It seems we have to go now." Tsuna gave a sad face, to which Mukuro said, "Don't worry, we'll see each other again. Farewell for now."**_

_**And with that, the two vanished, leaving behind Sakura petals that were scattered into the wind.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh, replies to the reviews . . . they make this chapter seem longer. :D Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the long-due appearance of Mukuro and Chrome! **

**_Kikyokyoyahibari: are the last bold prints Tsuna's dream? I can't wait for more. Kyoya is already part of the Vongola, right? By the way, how did Hayato learn that Tsuna was the tenth?_**

**Yea the bold is Tsuna's dream (isn't it obvious?). And Hibari isn't part of the Vongola family yet. Hayato knows Tsuna is the Tenth because he is part of the mafia and since Vongola is one of the biggest families, news about them travels fast.**

**_GoddesofWrath: O.o What?! what was that at the end? and lol Ryohei got a face full of Tsuna!XD i wonder if Hibari did it will he punch the same way?XD_**

**I thought it was pretty clear it a dream sequence. O.o I guess not. If Hibari did that, Tsuna would have punched as well, but then immediately regret his actions. **

**_-.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-: Again, AWESOME! w Lol, his VIRGINITY? Many boys must want it dearly then..._**

**I know I do!**

**Everyone: *Stares at me***

**. . . What? I know you all think the same thing!**

**_Yatsuki: Aw... Such a lovely, funny and nice story. I really love how you write it, especially the fighting scenes, you're really good with those, you know?_**

**Aww, thanks. But I still think I suck at them. OTL. **

**Lovely? O.o I wasn't aware my story was anything lovely. XD**

**_Tuna1827: haha, that was funny, where Ryohei fell onto...  
btw nice(and funny) chappy!_**

**Lol, don't have the lack of shame I have to say it, ne?**

Chapter 8

**_Mukuro Rokudo_**

**_Whereabouts are Unknown_**

**_Gender: Male Hair Color: Violet-blue Eye Color: Red and Blue_**

**_Age: 16 Birthday: June 9 _**

**_Notable Facts: Master of Illusions_**

**_Uses a Trident which can possess anything it cuts_**

**_Older Brother of Chrome_**

**_Uses skills acquired from the Six Paths of Hell_**

**_Hair is shaped like a pineapple (this is crossed through with an angry note next to it saying 'what does that have to do with anything?')_**

&

**_Chrome Dokuro_**

**_Whereabouts are Unknown_**

**_Gender: Female Hair Color: Violet-blue Eye Color: Blue_**

**_Age: 15 Birthday: December 5_**

**_Notable Facts: Illusion User_**

**_Organs are Illusions_**

**_Younger Sister of Mukuro_**

&

Tsuna ran to school with . . . a granola bar in his hand (haha, you all thought it would be a piece of toast, didn't you?). He thought, 'What a clichéd scene, except I'm not eating toast.'

His alarm clock didn't ring and Reborn disappeared to who knows where. Not to mention out to shop, so he woke up later than usual. At this rate, he would be late for school. Gulping, he imagined what would happen if Hibari saw him coming in late.

**_"I'll bite you to death." (insert Hibari with his most evil look ever)_**

"Hiiih!" Tsuna exclaimed. Taking out a pill and his gloves, he thought, 'It's an emergency, so it can't be helped.' Swallowing it, the Hyper Dying Will Flame appeared on his forehead. Hands positioned behind his back, he released a blast of fire, propelling him forward. No one was around since it was a Saturday, and most people were sleeping in or already at school. So, it was no problem for him to do such a thing. But to be safe, he went higher in the air, hoping that if someone did see him, they would pass it off as a bird. The school was in sight and he gave a sigh of relief. He wouldn't be late after all. Landing, he ran towards the gate and passed it. Then, he ran to the school building, glancing at his watch. He was barely on time, but still on time.

"Hello, Vongola."

A person stood in his path, causing Tsuna to skid to a halt. He bumped into the person, however and nearly fell back if it weren't for two arms catching him.

No one else called him by that name than . . .

"Mukuro!" Sure enough, Tsuna found himself staring into the mismatched eyes of none other than Mukuro. At this point, Tsuna stopped being surprised, but that didn't stop the question from being asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were on the run?" He looked around, 'Huh, and Chrome's not around either.'

Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufu, don't worry about that. Chrome and I have . . . accepted a deal in order to be evicted of most charges against us."

Before Tsuna could ask what sort of deal it was, Mukuro placed one hand on Tsuna's chin to lift his face up. He commented, "You've grown a bit since the last time I've seen you."

Tsuna commented, feeling slightly awkward at the fact that Mukuro was still embracing him, "The same can be said for you." Indeed, despite it only being three years, Mukuro had again grown taller than him, though he was still lean but muscular. He wriggled a bit, "Let me go, Mukuro. This is a strange position."

Mukuro smirked, leaning his face closer to Tsuna so that Tsuna could feel the breath of warm air coming out of his mouth as he spoke, "And here I thought you were enjoying it."

Blushing, Tsuna turned his head slightly, but not all the way. Mukuro leaned close enough to plant a kiss on Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna felt a small tingle run through his body at the touch. He could keenly feel Mukuro's breath on him, the feel of Mukuro's lips on his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" A voice rang out, filled with displeasure and laced with anger.

Tsuna's head snapped towards the direction of the voice, "Hibari-san!" In doing so, he hit Mukuro and was released. Tsuna held his nose as he apologized frantically, "S-sorry Mukuro!" Tsuna thought, 'Ah, I got distracted by Mukuro, so I didn't notice that school had already started!'

Hibari glared at Mukuro, growling almost. The herbivore was calling this person without an honorific. What sort of relationship did the pineapple bastard have with Sawada Tsunayoshi? He demanded, "Who are you, intruder? You're not a student that is on the books."

Tsuna finally got a look at Mukuro and realized he was wearing the school uniform. He exclaimed, "Why are you in the Katekyo uniform?!"

Mukuro glanced at Tsuna, "Oya, did that Arcobaleno not tell you? Chrome and I have joined your school as part of the deal we made."

Tsuna thought, 'REBORN!!!'

At that moment, Hibari had launched himself at Mukuro. He glared, "Don't ignore me."

Mukuro, being the seasoned battler he was, had his trident alreadu out and had blocked Hibari's attack. He said, "Oya, seems like we have a hot-blooded one here."

He pushed Hibari back, causing Hibari to jump back. Once he landed, Hibari flicked his tonfas, as if they had gotten dirty from touching Mukuro's weapon.

Mukuro called out laughingly, "And who might you be?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "None of your business."

Mukuro said as he spun his trident and closed the distance between him and Hibari for an attack, "But is it my business. I would like to know the name of the person so shameless that he—" At this point, Mukuro had leapt up in the air and positioned himself for an attack. As he fell down, metal met metal as sparks flew, "—would interrupt my bonding time with my Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna watched as all of this happened in less than twenty seconds. He blinked, 'Wait, how did Mukuro go from Vongola to Tsunayoshi-kun in less than ten minutes?' He thought, 'Ah … well maybe it's not such a bad change?' If it meant Mukuro would acknowledge him rather than see him as merely the future boss of Vongola, it was alright. Wait a second, Mukuro said something even stranger before that . . .

Hibari seethed, "_Your _Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Ah yes . . . That's what he said.

Mukuro replied as he blocked Hibari's furious but controlled attacks, "What is this, are you perhaps jealous?"

Hibari stiffened ever so slightly, and Mukuro's trained eyes caught this. His temper darkening a little, Mukuro commented, "I see." He thrust **(apparently thrusted is not a word o.o) **his trident out, missing only slightly. It managed to cut a few of Hibari's raven black hair. Mukuro said as he dodged an uppercut, losing a few strands of hair, "We're not going to get along." He swung his trident back.

Hibari replied coldly, mirroring Mukuro's action with his tonfa, "I was never planning to."

Both swung forward with intent to finish this fight.

The acute sound of hands grasping metal resounded. The two looked in surprise as Tsuna gripped their weapons tightly, his Hyper Dying Will Flame flickering. He said with calm anger, "This is no place for a fight. Please don't go picking fights when you two barely even know each other." As the flame slowly died out, Ttsuna's voice grew less cold and more like the warm but shy voice they knew so well. He said, "Hibari-san, I'm sorry for being late, but could you forgive Mukuro since this is his first day?" He turned to Mukuro with a scolding face, "And please don't go along with fights, Mukuro." He gave a cutesy smile, twitching only slightly (Tsuna died a little on in the inside every time he had to pull out that smile. It was so _embarrassing_ but it helped often, as Reborn said it would), "Ok?"

Hibari and Mukuro thought simultaneously, 'C-cute.'

Hibari turned away with a tinge of a blush on his face, "Hmph." He began to walk away to most likely patrol around the school.

Mukuro smiled playfully, "I can't make any promises."

". . . What was that Mukuro?"

Mukuro's smile wavered a bit. He felt intimidated by the positively murderous aura radiating from the boy's quietly threatening face. He replied, "I'll try my best, that's all I can guarantee."

Tsuna smiled, "I guess I can't ask for much more can I?" With that, he turned around, "Come on, we're already late!"

Mukuro blinked. What just happened?

**_And so it was that very moment Tsuna took his first step to becoming a boss that could handle people as dysfunctional as his friends._**

&

"TEEEEEEEEEEENTHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tsuna fell down as Gokudera literally tackled Tsuna in a fit of joy. Tsuna wriggled, trying to break free from Gokudera's death grip, "G-Gokudera-kun, please get off."

Gokudera didn't hear as he as babbling, "I was so worried you got attacked on the way to school or by that bastard Hibari but the fucking teacher wouldn't let me out of the damn class to check on you! Thank God you are ok!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Maa, Gokudera, you're such a mother hen."

Gokudera glared, "Shut up baseball freak!"

Tsuna finally screamed, "Gokudera, I can't breathe!" He ended the sentence with a cough as if to emphasize his point.

Gokudera released Tsuna immediately and began to furiously apologize.

Yamamoto asked, "Neh, where were you Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked, "A-ah, I woke up late, and I got detained along the way." He sweat-dropped, 'No need to let them know about Mukuro and Hibari or Gokudera-kun will do something reckless.'

"Boss!"

Tsuna blinked, that voice . . . He looked up and sure enough, Chrome was standing there. He exclaimed, "Chrome!" He got up and beamed at her, "Long time no see! I didn't know you transferred to my homeroom."

Chrome said shyly, "Ah, so Mukuro-sama told you that we were transferring to this school already?"

Tsuna said, rubbing the back of his head while laughing nervously, "Y-yea, we ran into each other outside." He blushed as he remembered the advances Mukuro made towards him (but being the dense Tsuna he was, he didn't read too much into it).

Gokudera fumed, "What is this?! Why is this woman acting so close to the Tenth?!"

Yamamoto asked, "Neh Tsuna, is she a friend of yours?"

Tsuna said, "You could say that. We were classmates in middle school until she transferred out."

Chrome looked down, "Boss . . ." Tsuna didn't even mention anything about the events that took place there. She felt guilty whenever Tsuna would laugh and brush it off. She felt like she deserved some punishment, even if it was a little like Tsuna ignoring her. But her Boss was too kind and naïve to ever do something like that. It was his worse but also best trait, the one she loved the most. She smiled, "Let's have a wonderful year."

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah!"

(meanwhile, Yamamoto was holding Gokudera back from ripping apart Chrome)

&

**Next chapter will divulge into Tsuna, Mukuro, and Chrome's past!**


	9. Reply to a Reviewer

**Well, it seems most people dislike signing their reviews so I can properly respond to them. So, I use up chapters for them.**

ejemon  
2010-05-02 . chapter 3

your replies to those who reviewed are taking up the space of the fanfic. please make them shorter or remove them if possible because i have no interest in them. i am only here for the fanfic, not your replies to the reviews

**Well, despite how rude you are, I'm (not) going to be polite about this.**

**I apologize if you dislike my replies to reviews, but there is a simple solution. SKIP THEM. Just scroll down to the actual story. Simple, right?**

**Also, this fanfiction wasn't made for you. It's for everyone to enjoy. Some people ACTUALLY want to be replied to.**

_**Audience: OMG, *cough, gasp* no waaaaiiii!**_

**So, don't force your selfish wants onto me. I didn't write this story to satisfy you. **

**Have a nice day. :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ah geez, I'm getting really lazing with updating. But I promise to finish these stories, hopefully before we all drop dead. **

**Hopefully. **

**Oh, and no Reply to the Reviewers Corner because I'm feeling a bit lazy.  
**

Chapter 9 

_3 Years Ago_

Tsuna walked into his new classroom, silent as always. Most of the students had already come in, so it was noisy and stuffy in the room. Tsuna sat down, isolated from the rest of the people. This was how things were ever since third grade. He was No-Good Tsuna with no friends, a loner. Ugly, dumb, and weak, it was no wonder people didn't want to be his friend.

He heard the door open again and saw the teacher walk in. The teacher cleared his throat, and the classroom was immediately quiet. The teacher smiled, "Good morning everyone. How does it feel to be second-years at Namimori Middle School?"

Grunts and cheers were both heard. The teacher said, "We have a new student this year. Her name is Chrome Dokuro, and I all want you to be kind to her. Unlike you guys, she's new to this school and therefore must be very nervous right now." Turning to the door, he nodded, "Come in."

A delicate-looking girl walked in, immediately grabbing the attention of all the boys in the classroom. She was doll-like and very pretty, even though her hairstyle was strange (almost pineapple like). But the boys' eyes wandered mainly to the short top she had that exposed her belly, and that all too short skirt that showed off much of her legs. Most of the girls noticed this, and glared at the new girl with obvious jealously and dislike in their eyes.

But what caught Tsuna's attention was the eye-patch over her right eye. He stared at it, wondering what could have happened to her eye. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize the teacher was calling his name.

"Tsuna!"

Coming to his senses, Tsuna stood up reflexively and asked, "Y-Yes?" Snickers could be heard from the people around him.

The teacher said, "Pay more attention next time, Sawada-san." Pointing to the empty seat next to Tsuna, he said, "As I said, there is an empty desk next to Sawada-san. Please sit there."

With a curt nod, the girl walked over to the desk, the boys drooling over her short skirt that threatened to reveal what was under it with ever step she took. Chrome sat down next to Tsuna, who was suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Shakily, Tsuna turned his head towards Chrome and smiled, "U-um, hi there. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."  
Chrome stared blankly at him, prompting Tsuna to add, "But you can call me Tsuna!"

The awkward silence only continued. Tsuna mentally bashed himself for looking so stupid. Then, Chrome said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tsuna blinked, 'S-She spoke!' He smiled also, "Y-Yeah, likewise."

…

Things had gone relatively smoothly until science class. Chrome was partnered with Hiroyomi Sakura (the stereotypical popular bitch of the school) for a science lab. Things might have gone differently if Hiroyomi's boyfriend, Dante, had not told her during lunchtime that he was in love with Chrome now. It was ridiculous to Tsuna that these people used the words 'love' so easily. The other boys thought more with their libido than their brain.

But anyways, Hiroyomi was not the type to forgive easily. She wasn't angry because Dante had left her. No, it was because he left her for someone else. So when Chrome and Hiroyomi were paired together, the storm broke loose.

"You stupid skank, you messed up again!"

Chrome flinched slightly at Hiroyomi's voice. She apologized softy, "I'm sorry—"

Hiroyomi said, "Shut it, you little—"

"MS. SAKURA!"

The two turned their heads towards the teacher, who had just re-entered the room and looked livid. She said, "I will not tolerate that sort of behavior in my classroom! Apologize to Ms. Dokuro!"

Hiroyomi gritted her teeth and spat out, "Sorry."

The teacher frowned, "Perhaps detention will teach you a little bit about manners and sincerity!"

Hiroyomi protested, "You can't do that, I have a party to go to tonight!"

The teacher glared, "You should have thought of that before you acted so rudely." With that, class resumed. Whispers were heard but they died down soon enough. The only thing that didn't return to normal was Hiroyomi's eyes. They were boring angry holes right into Chrome's head.

…

After school, Tsuna walked outside, where he was promptly greeted with a kick to the head. "OW!" Tsuna clutched his head while looking up at the source of his pain, "Reborn!"

His infant tutor said, "Your reflexes are still too slow, No-Good Tsuna. How do you expect to become a mafia boss like this?"

Tsuna protested for what seemed like the millionth time, "I already told you, I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

Reborn replied, "And I already told you, I don't care."

As the two (or rather Tsuna) argued with each other, they heard a noise. It was the sound of a body hitting the ground. Tsuna's head snapped in the direction of the noise, "What was that?"

Reborn replied, "Go find out."

…

Tsuna ran around to the back of the school to find Chrome face down with Hiroyomi and her friends standing over her.

Hiroyomi sneered, "Is that all you have? No resistance, as expect from a whore."

Chrome didn't reply, but curled up a little more.

Tsuna whispered, "Oh no . . ." He backed up slightly, 'I shouldn't get involved in this . . .' However, as he was about to turn away, Reborn stopped him.

Reborn asked, "Are you going to just walk away as if nothing had happened, Tsuna?"

Tsuna heard a small whimper and looked back at Chrome, who had been kicked a few times and was clutching her stomach. Something inside Tsuna tugged at his conscience as he realized he couldn't just leave Chrome like that. Without thinking, he stepped out from behind the tree and shouted, "H-Hey, stop that!"

Chrome was temporarily forgotten as the girls looked up at Tsuna. Hiroyomi wrinkled her nose, "Oh look, it's No-Good Tsuna. Who do you think you are, telling me what to do? It's none of your business anyways, so just scram."

Tsuna gulped but said, "It doesn't matter whether or not I'm involved. All I know is that I can't stand by and watch you bully Dokuro-san like this."

Hiroyomi sneered, "What are you going to do about it?"

Without thinking, Tsuna charged at Hiroyomi and tackled her to the ground, wincing at the deafening shriek the girl let out. In the process, both of their clothes became dirty and Hiroyomi's scarf had been ripped slightly.

She yelled again in a high-pitched voice, "You ruined my scarf, you little bitch! This thing is worth more than you!" She got up and pulled Tsuna by the hair, spitting in his face, "You're going to pay for that!"

Tsuna winced slightly and glanced at Chrome, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He mouthed the words, 'Run now!'

She stared at him dumbly for a few more seconds before gathering her scattered belonging and running away silently, looking back for only a moment before disappearing.

…

The next day, Tsuna came to school sporting bruises, cuts, and two broken fingers. Despite being girls, Hiroyomi and her friends were brutally strong. Whispers started up as Tsuna sat down, mainly speculation about who beat him up and why. All of them were far from the truth.

He buried his head in his face. This was the last thing he wanted, more negative attention. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and looked up, expecting the concerned face of his teacher. Instead, Tsuna saw Chrome.

He looked up, "Ah, Dokuro-san! Did you get home safely?"

She nodded silently. An awkward feeling settled in as Tsuna rubbed his head, "Uh, well, good."

"Why?"

He blinked, "Eh?"

She asked again, "Why did you save me at the cost of your body? There was no reason for you to, considering we barely even know each other."

Tsuna didn't know how to answer such a question right away. He replied, "Well, there was no real reason for it. I mean, I couldn't just walk away like nothing happened. I would never forgive myself if I did. So, that's why I had to do something. I didn't exactly plan to have them turn on me, but it's not as if I didn't expect it either. Either way, as long as you were safe, it didn't really matter." He smiled, "Besides, I'm used to being beaten, so it's not as if it was anything new."

Chrome said softly, "Still for you to do that for someone like me . . ." She looked down, "I apologize for being a burden."

Tsuna waved his hands, "E-eh? No, it wasn't anything, really! So, don't say something like that."

Chrome looked up, at Tsuna's eyes and mumbled, "You're so kind."

Tsuna tilted his head, "Huh, what did you say?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Nothing." She said, "I'll repay this favor."

Tsuna became extremely flustered, "E-eh? You don't have to repay anything!"

"Yes I do, boss."

"Hiih, why did you just call me boss? Tsuna is fine!"

"No, the boss is the boss."

"Eeeeh?"

…

Later on that night, Hiroyomi and her gang were hanging out in a dumpster, smoking like a typical delinquent. Hiroyomi swore, "That stupid whore and loser Tsuna . . . I'll make their lives living hell!"

All of a sudden, there was a great gust of wind and the dust was tossed around everywhere. The girls let out small noises of displeasure as their jackets got dirty. Once the wind settled down, a figure appeared in the clearing.

Hiroyomi sneered at first, "Who's there—" But her attitude changed completely once she realized there was a gorgeous man standing in front of her. Jumping down from the dumpster, she bounced over to him, hiking her skirt up slightly as she did so. She said in a flirtatious voice, "Hey stranger, what brings you here?"

The man smiled, "Oh my, what a pretty girl. You wouldn't happen to by Hiroyomi Sakura, would you?"

She fluttered her eyes, "Oooh, yes I would. What sort of business do you have with me, handsome?"

His smile widened, "Then, I must express my gratitude to you for helping my dear Chrome get closer to the Vongola boy. However, I also must pay you back for those nasty bruises you whores gave her."

Hiroyomi looked shocked and terrified, "Wha—"

The darkness enveloped them as suddenly, each girl felt crippling pain worse than being set on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kufufu."

…

It had been three months since school had started. Hiroyomi had disappeared without a trace. The others were found and hospitalized. Though they were put through questioning about what happened, each would become distant and withdrawn, so there was no progress there. A search had been initiated but was dropped quickly after her mother said, 'Who cares about that stupid bitch? I'm glad to have been rid of her.'

Soon, the entire thing had been forgotten. After all, who really cared if someone rotten as Hiroyomi was gone? Still, it was a shame, some would say. She did have a beautiful voice and a soft look in her eyes when she sung. Maybe if she hadn't gotten involved with the wrong crowd, she would have been a sweeter child.

Chrome walked up to a some-what rundown house, the soft crunches of leaves accompanying her steps. She knocked softly five times (the first two slow, the last three in succession). The door opened slightly and Chrome went inside. She closed the door behind her before looking up at a young teenager's face, which was remarkably similar to hers.

The boy, her older brother, smiled at her, "Welcome home, my dear Chrome."

She smiled, "I'm home, Mukuro-sama."

The house was dark as usual, all the shades closed and only a light in the kitchen was on. She put her bag down and said, "I'll make dinner, what do you?"

He said, "Curry, with pineapples."

Chrome wrinkled her nose, she hated pineapples. But all she had to was separate it from her portion, so it would be alright. She replied, "Ok." Tying her apron on, she busied herself with cooking.

Chrome and Mukuro Rokudo . . . both were only thirteen years old but already on the run from the law. They used to live on the streets until they were taken in by the mafia. They may have been fed and clothed, but even Hell was better than where they were. Experimented on, tortured daily, given only the bare necessities to keep them alive . . . Words failed to describe the horrors they, along with the other orphans, experienced.

It was there that Mukuro gained his mastery over the Six Paths of Hell: through gruesome trials and terrible experiments. Despite his new powers, he never used them because it frightened Chrome. She would cry and call for Mukuro, scared of the demonic person that wore her brother's skin.

They were able to put up with this for a while, praying for mercy and finding comfort in each other, as well as two boys that they befriend (Chikusa and Ken). However, this all changed when a particular experiment that was performed on Chrome went horribly wrong, causing her to lose nearly all of her organs. It was then that all Hell broke loose.

All they could remember was the smell of blood and terrified screams from the adults. Once Mukuro came to his senses, all the lab equipment was destroyed and body parts were scattered across the blood-red tiles. The only ones left alive were Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa.

They had escaped but were wanted by the family that Mukuro had killed. As a result, Mukuro wanted Chrome to leave with Chikusa and Ken, seeing as he was the one who was really being hunted down. However, the three refused to leave him. In the end, it was decided that Chrome would stay with Mukuro while Chikusa and Ken stayed somewhere farther from the twins.

Mukuro glanced at Chrome, "So, how have things been? Have you been getting closer to that Vongola boy?"

Chrome stiffened slightly but nodded, "Yes, Mukuro-sama. We have become quite close."

Mukuro smirked, "Kufufufu, good. Our plan is going perfectly."

Chrome added the curry powder to the pot and asked hesitantly, "Mukuro-sama . . . do we need to do this?"

Mukuro glanced over at Chrome from the couch, "Hmm?"

She said as she stirred the pot, "It's just that . . . Boss is really kind. I don't think he's like the rest of them."

Mukuro frowned, his eyes narrowing, "Don't fall for that, Chrome. He's as big a hypocrite as the rest of those mafia scums." He turned back to the T.V., which was having a news report on recent murder in Kokuyo Land, "The world will be better off without the rest of them."

A protest rose in Chrome's throat, but she bit her lip. After all, her brother knew best. But . . . she couldn't help but think that this time, he was wrong.


End file.
